It's All in the Touch
by justwanky33
Summary: Santana is recovering from a injury and surgery from a skiing accident but when the pain won't go away she tries a unusual, non-traditional kind of therapy. Will Brittany, the therapist. be able to help Santana's pain without breaking her heart when Santana falls madly in love with her the first time they meet?
1. Chapter 1

"Quinn, I've changed my mind this is crazy." Santana turned around and started to walk away but she wasn't quick enough and Quinn grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh, no you don't Santana you aren't backing out now that we are here. Rachel called in a huge favor to get this appointment for me. Do you realize there is a 6 month waiting list to get an appointment and Rachel was able to get you one in less than a week?" Quinn stood there on the sidewalk outside of the building with her hand firmly around Santana's arm so she couldn't runaway.

"Yes, I know your hobbit called in a huge favor to get this appointment for me because she won't let me forget it. She's going to hold this one favor over my head for the rest of my life. This is just too weird Quinn please don't make me go in." Santana gave Quinn her best puppy dog pout.

"Santana, you know that pout doesn't work on me like it does your so called girlfriends. I'm not going to give in to you because I don't find you adorable like they do for some reason. Now let's go inside before you are late for your appointment." Quinn opened the door with her free hand and guided Santana through the door with the hand she still had on her arm.

Santana groaned, "You are such a bitch sometimes Q!"

"Just sometimes? I must be losing my touch." Quinn winked at Santana which caused her to roll her eyes.

They walked to the elevator and waited for what seemed like forever to Santana. "We only need to go to the second floor can't we take the stairs?"

"You know it's better for you if we take the elevator." Quinn looked at Santana with eyes that said you know I'm only worried about you.

"Fine will wait for the elevator but please remove your hand from my arm. Don't worry I'm not going to run away. I'm only staying because I don't want to have to listen to Berry bitch at me about not appreciating her setting up this appointment."

The elevator doors opened and Quinn removed her hand from Santana's arm but she made sure Santana got into the elevator first just in case she made a run for it. The elevator stopped on the second floor and when they walked off the elevator on the wall were arrows telling you which way to go for different room numbers. They were going to room 232. Quinn started walking to the right and Santana followed her with scowl on her face the entire time. When they reached room 232 Quinn opened the door and motioned for Santana to go in first which Santana did reluctantly. There was a woman probably in her 40's sitting at the reception desk. She looked up when Santana and Quinn walked into the room. "May I help you two young ladies?"

Santana just stood there until Quinn nudged her in the middle of her back. "Oh, yeah. I'm Santana Lopez and I have a 10 o'clock appointment."

The receptionist handed her a clipboard and asked Santana to have a seat and complete the form that was attached to the clipboard. Santana and Quinn sat down. "Typical I'm going to have to fill out page after page of information about myself. By the way do you know my insurance won't pay for this?" Quinn ignored Santana because she knew it was the best thing to do when Santana was whining like this. Santana looked at the form on the clipboard and unclipped it and turned it over with a confused look on her face. She got up and walked over to the receptionist. "I don't think you gave me the right form. All this is asking me for is my name, date of birth, address, and phone number. Oh and allergies. Where is the rest of the useless information you usually fill out?"

The receptionist smiled at her, "You have the right form because it's the only form we have and what's on there is all of the information we need to know about you."

Santana walked back to her chair and sat down. "Santana, what is your problem? Why were you giving that woman a hard time?"

"Look at this form it doesn't ask for much information about me. They usually want to know if you drink or smoke. If you are sexually active, if you use birth control, when your last period was, when you lost your virginity." Santana put the form on the clipboard and started filling It out.

"You really need to get laid Santana to release all of your pent up tension."

Santana scowled at Quinn, "Please explain how we got on the subject me needing to get laid? Besides you know I haven't exactly been able to fool around much lately because of the pain."

Quinn put her hand on Santana's leg, "I'm sorry San, I know it hasn't been easy for you the past couple of months."

Even though they fought and bitched at each other Santana didn't know what she would do without Quinn and even Rachel too. "I can't believe there's no place on this damn form for me to even tell them why I'm here. How are they are going to know how to treat me?"

Santana completed the form and returned it to the receptionist. She sat back down and just stared straight ahead wondering why she was even here. She knew why she was here because nothing had been able to help her pain since the accident and the surgery. A few minutes later a young woman came out of door and called Santana's name. Santana looked at Quinn before she got up from the chair and Quinn looked up from the magazine she was reading and winked at her which made a small smile appear on Santana's face.

Santana followed the young woman who took her to a room that had a chair in it that looked like a stripped down dental chair. There weren't any arms on the chair and it was currently in an upright position. "Miss Lopez have a seat. Ms. Pierce will be right in."

The woman started to leave the room when Santana spoke up, "Excuse me don't have to strip down and put on one of those awful paper gowns?"

The woman smiled, "No you get to keep your clothes Miss Lopez. Just relax."

Santana relaxed back into the chair. She wondered what Rachel had gotten her into this time. Santana noticed a certificate hanging on the wall in a frame. She got up and walked closer to it so she could read it. _**Brittany Susan Pierce, Certified Touch Therapist**_ Santana closed her eyes and just shook her head thinking touch therapy it sounds like scam to me.

"You giving up on me already Miss Lopez?"

Santana whipped her head towards the door and saw a tall, blonde, standing there in tight skinny jean, a big white button down shirt, and a pair of yellow chucks. Santana's eyes looked into the woman's mesmerizing blue eyes and she suddenly felt flushed and dizzy. Santana hurried back to the chair before her knees went out from under her.

Brittany walked into the room and closed the door. She walked over to Santana and put out her hand, "I'm Brittany Pierce. It's nice to meet you Miss Lopez."

Santana reached out and shook Brittany's hand and she was glad she was sitting down because her hand tingled actually tingled from Brittany's touch. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Nice to meet you too. Please c-c-all me S-Santana." Santana couldn't believe she was stuttering like a teenage boy. After all she was a lady killer she usually had women eating out of hand or somewhere else.

"Great you can call me Brittany. So let's get started. While I'm enjoying your very soft hand Santana you are going to have to let go of my hand so we can start with your therapy."

Santana felt her face get hot from embarrassment as she let go of Brittany's hand. Santana tried to collect herself maybe this touch therapy was just what she needed after all.

TBC

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the favorites and the reviews. I'd like to know what more of you think about this story so please write a review.**

"_Great you can call me Brittany. So let's get started. While I'm enjoying your very soft hand Santana you are going to have to let go of my hand so we can start with your therapy."_

_Santana felt her face get hot from embarrassment as she let go of Brittany's hand. Santana tried to collect herself maybe this touch therapy was just what she needed after all._

"Ok Santana I want you to just relax for me." Brittany pressed her foot on the control under the chair so it started reclining backwards until Santana was laying out flat. "I'm going to dim the lights and then we can start the therapy. You need to relax for me Santana, I can tell you are tense. Close your eyes and think the place where you feel most relaxed."

Santana closed her eyes but she was having a difficult time trying to think of a place where she feels the most relaxed. About the only time she was relaxed was when she was sleeping and she loved to sleep. Besides how was she supposed to relax when a hot blonde just dimmed the lights and was about to perform touch therapy all over her body. Santana was confused how Brittany was going to touch her properly with all of her clothes on because you even strip down when have a regular massage. Also, Santana didn't understand how Brittany was going to perform the therapy when she didn't even discuss with her where the pain was and why she was in pain.

"I going to start the evaluation part of the therapy Santana so just keep your eyes closed and try to relax because I sense you are still tense." Brittany's voice was calm and soothing to Santana. A couple of minutes passed by and Santana found herself wondering what the hell kind of therapy is this? Brittany hadn't spoken or touched Santana yet so Santana opened up one of her eyes just the tiniest bit so she would see what Brittany was doing. "Eyes closed Santana." Santana quickly closed her eye but she was able to at least see what Brittany was doing and what she had seen confused her even more. Brittany was standing beside the chair with her hands almost touching Santana's body and she was moving them slowing over Santana's body. Oh another thing Brittany had her eyes closed so how in hell did she know Santana had opened her one eye to sneak a peek?

"Santana just relax when you're tense like this it's difficult for me to get a reading on your body's energy levels. How did you break your ankle?"

Santana lifted her head slightly and this time opened both eyes in confusion. "My ankle isn't broken."

"Please lie back down, close your eyes, and relax. I know your ankle isn't broken now. I was asking when did you break it in the past. It's your right ankle."

"I broke my ankle in high school when I was on top of the pyramid during a cheerleading routine and the damn girls below me lost focus and I fell but how did you know about my ankle?"

"It's all part of my evaluation Santana. Somebody has PMS today no wonder you're so tense and irritable."

Santana sat up and leaned on her elbow and opened her eyes, "What the hell are you doing and my PMS is none of your business. And I maybe tense but I'm not irritable." Santana noticed that Brittany's hands were now hovering over the area near her belly button. Brittany's eyes were still closed and Santana thought she saw a hint of a smile on her face when Santana said she wasn't irritable.

"Santana please lie back down, close your eyes, and relax. How old were you when you had your appendix removed?"

"I was 12 and it happened two days before Christmas." Santana answered but this whole experience was starting to be a bit too much for her. How did Brittany know all of this stuff about her by only moving her hands over her body?

"That must have sucked." Brittany's voice was quiet and calm.

Santana couldn't help but smile when she heard Brittany's comment.

"That's better you look so pretty when you smile like that." Santana opened her one eye again and saw that Brittany still had her eyes closed. How in hell did Brittany know she smiled? Santana quickly closed her eye before she got scolded again.

"Oh no your heart. Santana, I'm so sorry about your heart." For the first time the tone of Brittany's voice had changed and it was a tone of sadness. Santana's felt herself starting to panic oh my God there was something wrong with her heart. She waited for Brittany to say more. "How did you break your wrist?"

Santana was still panicking from the heart comment and now Brittany asked her how she broke her wrist. "I br-br-broke it when I was 8 falling out of a tr-tr-tree." Santana stuttered out her answer because she was so upset about what could be wrong with her heart.

Santana was about to ask Brittany what she meant by 'oh no your heart' when Brittany asked her to roll over onto her stomach. Santana grimaced in pain from her back when she rolled over. There were a couple of minutes of silence before Brittany spoke again. "How did you hurt your back and when did you have surgery?"

"I hurt my back skiing about couple of months ago and I had surgery a couple of weeks later." Santana's voice was quiet because she had no idea what to think about what Brittany was doing.

"Your back is giving you great pain and that's why you came here to hopefully get some relief. Ok, Santana just continue to relax. You are in pain because your energy fields are blocked so no good energy can flow through them. I'm going to concentrate the good energy from my body onto your back to get your energy fields unblocked so energy can flow through them once again and this should relieve your pain. It won't happen with just one therapy session and you might not notice much difference after today's session but a few more sessions and your pain should be less. So I'm going to start the therapy now. Just relax Santana and don't be surprised if you feel your back get warm."

Brittany's hands held her hands just above Santana's back where she could feel the pain radiating. She kept her eyes closed and concentrated all of her energy on Santana's back.

Santana was laying there thinking how she was going rip into Rachel later for sending her to such a nutcase and quack. This couldn't be any type of real therapy that would help with the pain in her back. What she needed was some more those good pain pills but the doctor wouldn't give her anymore because he didn't want her to become addicted to them. Santana felt bad for thinking Brittany was a nutcase and a quack because she really felt something different when she first looked into her eyes. Suddenly Santana was broken from her thoughts when she actually felt her lower back warming up. This wasn't really happening she thought, it was only happening because Brittany said it might and that planted the idea in Santana's head. Santana felt her entire lower back getting warmer and it felt so good. She was finding herself getting more and more relaxed.

"Ok, Santana you can roll back over onto your back." Brittany said and she turned the lights back up.

Santana didn't want the feeling of warmth to end but she rolled over and she noticed for the first time since the accident she could roll over without grimacing in pain. Brittany used her foot on the control to raise the head part of the chair so Santana was sitting up. Santana suddenly felt a little light headed but it passed. "Santana, do you have any questions about what happened with your therapy today?"

"Yeah actually I do. What did you mean when you said 'oh no your heart. Santana, I'm so sorry about your heart'?"

Brittany looked away from Santana, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you. It's nothing to worry about."

"Please tell me what you meant by that or I will obsess and worry about it until I call my father who is a cardiologist and ask him to make an appointment for me as soon as possible with a cardiologist here in New York." Santana wasn't exaggerating she was known to obsess over the littlest things sometimes.

Brittany hesitated but finally spoke. "I'm sorry it was unprofessional of me to say that about your heart. You don't need to worry I didn't mean there was something physically wrong with your heart. I said what I said because I could tell you had your heart broken recently by someone you truly loved. Like I said I shouldn't have said anything and I'll understand if you don't want to come back for any more therapy sessions. I've never said anything like that to a client before and I should know better. Something inside me just really felt all of the pain of your broken heart."

Santana couldn't believe Brittany could tell that she had in fact recently had her heart broken by her girlfriend of two years. At that moment Santana wanted to just get out of there as quickly as possible because the pain of the broken heart that she had tried so hard to keep hidden was back. Santana got out of the chair. "Thanks for this, whatever it was." Before Brittany could respond Santana walked out the door and then out into the waiting room walking right by Quinn and the receptionist and out into the hallway.

Quinn got up to follow Santana when the receptionist spoke, "Is she coming back to pay and make another appointment?"

Quinn had no idea what was going with Santana. Quinn got into her purse and took out a credit card. "Here charge her visit to my credit card and I don't know about another appointment. My guess is from her reaction the answer is no but I'll have her call you." The receptionist gave Quinn her credit card and receipt.

Quinn walked into the hallway to find Santana waiting by the elevator. "Santana, are you ok? What happened?"

Santana looked up at Quinn with those sad, brown eyes she had seen daily since Nicole had left her three months ago. Quinn knew the best thing to do right now was to get Santana home.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Quinn walked into the hallway to find Santana waiting by the elevator. "Santana, are you ok? What happened?"_

_Santana looked up at Quinn with those sad, brown eyes she had seen daily since Nicole had left her three months ago. Quinn knew the best thing to do right now was to get Santana home._

The elevator ride to the main floor was quiet and as soon as the elevator door opened Santana quickly walked out straight to the front doors of the building onto the sidewalk.

"Santana will you please slow down and give me a chance to catch up. I haven't seen you walk this fast since before the accident. I'm assuming either the therapy helped your back or you are so upset right now your adrenaline charged body can't feel the pain but either way will you please slow down." Quinn with her height difference and long legs couldn't catch up to Santana.

When Santana didn't slow down Quinn decided to just let her go because it wasn't like she could leave without her since Quinn drove her to the appointment. When Quinn got to her car Santana was standing by passenger waiting. Quinn unlocked the car door remotely with her key fob and as soon as Santana heard the beep letting her know the door was unlocked she immediately got in the car. By the time Quinn got in the car Santana was sitting there with her seatbelt already buckled. Quinn decided now wasn't the time to question Santana about what had happened during her therapy session so she buckled her seatbelt, started the car, and drove away.

After they had driven for a few minutes Quinn spoke. "I know we were going to out to lunch and I'm assuming that isn't going to happen now so I was wondering if wanted to stop and pick up food to take back to your apartment so we could eat there."

"Quinn, please just take me home. I'm sorry about lunch." Santana was staring out of the passenger door window.

No words were spoken the rest of the trip to Santana's apartment building. When Quinn pulled up in front of the building Santana got out immediately but before she closed the door she leaned in the car. "Thanks for the ride Q." Santana closed the car door and the apartment doormen greeted her and opened the building front door for her. Quinn sat there for a minute thinking about Santana and what she should do. When she realized there was nothing she could do now she drove away from the building and went to work.

Santana opened her apartment door, laid her keys on the small table by the door, and then walked to the couch where she plopped down hard and kicked her shoes off. She sat there for a minute thinking about her therapy session with Brittany and then Nicole popped into her mind. Santana wanted to get the woman out of her mind once and for all but it was difficult to since they still have to work together. After a few minutes Santana got up from her couch and made her way over to her drawing table. She took out the drawings she was working on and knew she needed to get them done as soon as possible if she ever wanted to get Nicole out of her life for good.

Santana is an award winning illustrator for children's books and Nicole is an award winning writer of children's books. The two met when the publisher suggest they work together on one of Nicole's books over two years ago. They were instantly attracted to one another and moved into together 3 months after meeting each other. They led a charmed life. They had successful careers, loved to travel, and loved having their friends over for dinners. They bought only the best cars, clothes, art, and wine. About six months ago Santana found herself getting tired of all of the traveling and spending money on material things. When they first met Santana and Nicole dreamed about buying a house out of the city and having a family. Somehow that dream had been forgotten.

One day Santana brought up their dream and the response she got from Nicole wasn't the one she was expecting to get. Nicole had fallen in love with the material things and said she no longer wanted that house in the country nor the family. It broke Santana's heart but she didn't tell Nicole how much it upset her because she didn't want to lose Nicole. Over the next few months Santana started staying home more and more while Nicole went to parties and even on trips with their friends. Santana always told Nicole she had to stay home to work on the illustrations for books but that wasn't true she didn't like all of the partying and trips anymore. Santana had suspected that Nicole was starting to use drugs since she had started hanging out with a different crowd of people.

One day Santana came home from a trip to Chicago where she had met with a new writer who was interested in having Santana illustrate his books. Nicole was supposed to pick her up at the airport but she was a no show and Santana tried calling and texting her on her phone but no response. Santana was scared to death something had happened to Nicole. She took a taxi home from the airport and when she walked into their apartment it was all quiet which scared Santana even more. Santana went to the bedroom with her luggage and that's when she found out why Nicole hadn't picked her up at the airport. She was passed out drunk on their bed with one of her new friends. Both women were naked and the other woman was practically lying on top of Nicole. Santana took her luggage and walked out of the apartment and never looked back. She went to stay with Quinn until she found her own apartment.

In the end Nicole didn't try too hard to fight to save their relationship. Once she found out Santana had walked in on her in bed with the other woman she said it was best they broke up anyway because they wanted different things out of life. Santana was heartbroken while Nicole seemed to move on quite easily which only made Santana's heartache more because how could the last two years not mean anything to Nicole.

Santana has a contract with Nicole's publisher to illustrate her current book and then when that is finished she will have Nicole out of her life. Santana's first thought was to illustrate the book quickly just to get it over with but she was a highly regarded illustrator and she demanded the best from herself and that wasn't going to change. Besides children loved Nicole's books and Santana wanted her illustrations to be the best she could possibly draw for the children.

Santana spent the rest of the day working on the illustrations for the Nicole's book and she was quite please with her progress because she was almost done with the book. When Santana drew she lost herself into what she was doing and all her problems disappeared.

Santana sat on the couch later that evening watching TV when there was a knock on her apartment door. She knew who it was because she lived in an apartment building where the doorman called you to let you know someone was there to see you and only let them in if you said it was ok for them to come to your apartment. This meant the knock at her door was from someone who lived in the building and she knew who it was Quinn and Rachel. She tried to ignore them hoping they would think she wasn't home.

"Santana open the door we know you are in there." Quinn shouted through the door.

"We will stay her camped out by your door for hours if necessary." Rachel shouted.

Santana wondered how long they would stay camped out by her door if she didn't answer because that would kind of fun to see but she decided to be nice and let her friends in her apartment. She got up from the couch opened the door and didn't even greet her friends she walked back to couch and plopped down.

"Well good evening to you Santana. You really need to work on your manners when greeting guest into your home." Rachel scolded.

"Fuck off Rachel. You aren't guests you are more like pests." Santana grumbled.

Quinn and Rachel walked over to the couch. "See Rach I told you she would be sitting in front of the TV drinking beer and eating cold pizza. Have you been sitting her all day?"

"No I'll have you know I worked all day and just started sitting here about an hour ago." Santana grumbled again.

"That's good that you worked. I brought some dinner for all of us. Something that is much healthier than cold pizza. I got you and me a lettuce salad with strips of chicken on it and Rach got some vegan salad. "Quinn handed Santana her salad while Rachel went into the kitchen to get forks and knives for them and bottles of water to drink.

Quinn sat on the couch beside Santana while Rachel sat in a recliner chair by the couch. Santana looked at her salad and then looked at Quinn's. "Why does your salad have bacon on it and mine doesn't?"

"Because I love bacon you know that." Quinn said as she started eating her salad.

"I may not be in love with bacon like you are but I like it on my salad too." Santana was still scowling at the amount of bacon Quinn had on her salad.

Quinn placed one small piece of bacon on Santana's salad which got an eye roll from Santana. "So San tell us what happened at our touch therapy session today that got you so upset?"

Santana almost forgot she was going to tear into Rachel for suggesting she try touch therapy and making the appointment for her. "Let's just say I spent half my appointment plotting revenge against Rachel for setting up the appointment."

Rachel choked on her salad and took a drink of water. "Come on Santana it couldn't have been that bad. I've heard Brittany is amazing." Rachel did her best to move on from the revenge comment.

"Let me ask you Rachel did you know that this touch therapy is nothing but a rip off? There's no touching in touch therapy at all. Brittany just held her hands over my body something about feeling my energy fields and that my back still hurts because of energy fields being blocked. She said she would transfer her good energy to my back to unblock my energy fields or some bullshit."

"You know San, Brittany has patients coming from all over the world to see her for help with pain." Quinn said as she ate a huge piece of bacon.

Santana stopped eating and looked at Quinn, "You mean you knew what touch therapy was all about and you still let me go? I thought for sure the little elf over there hadn't filled you on what touch therapy was about and that you would be as upset as me when you found out. Unbelievable Quinn." Santana picked up her beer that was sitting on the coffee table and guzzled it down. "I need another beer."

Santana went to the kitchen to get another beer. Her cell phone started ringing. "San your phone is ringing."

"Just let it ring some crack pot has been calling me all evening. It's a number I don't know and I'm not going to answer it since they don't have the decency to leave a message when they call." Santana sat back down on the couch with her new bottle of beer. She picked up her phone and looked at the phone number of the missed call. "Same phone number as the two other calls and once again they left no message."

"By the way San you owe me $300 for your therapy session today. You walked out without paying so I had to pay and you are supposed to call if you want to schedule another therapy session." Quinn was still munching on a piece of bacon.

"You are fucking kidding me $300 for that bullshit and I'm definitely not going back." Santana took a long drink of her beer.

The three friends quietly ate for a few minutes until Quinn spoke. "What upset you so much that made you walk out of there like you did? I know it had something to do with Nicole because I saw that look in your eye."

Santana really didn't want to tell her friends about the therapy session with Brittany in detail but she knew she needed to for her own sanity. "It was really bizarre how Brittany could hold her hands over parts of my body and know things about me. Like she asked me when I broke my ankle and wrist, she knew I had my appendix out, and she even knew I'm having PMS right now but there was one thing she said that really upset me. When she got near my heart she said 'Oh no your heart. Santana I'm so sorry about your heart'. You know me I freaked out. When she was done she asked if I had any questions so I asked her what she meant about the comments about my heart. I told her I would obsess over it if she didn't tell me and even call my father to make me an appointment with a cardiologist here in NYC. She acted really embarrassed and just said she shouldn't have said anything and there was nothing to worry about. Finally I got her to tell me what she meant. She said she could tell my heart had been recently broken by someone I truly loved. She apologized saying it was unprofessional and that she would understand if I didn't want to come for another session and that she would recommend another touch therapist for me. That's when I hurried out of the office."

Quinn and Rachel sat there in shock. "Wow, I had heard Brittany was perceptive and amazing at her job but this is just wow." Rachel was speechless which was a miracle.

Santana's cell phone rang again and she looked. "Same damn number and she set it back down on the coffee table."

Quinn picked up her phone. "Hello you have reached Satan's phone. How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong number I'm looking for Santana Lopez."

Quinn got serious. "I'm sorry this is Santana Lopez's phone. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Brittany Pierce. I wanted to talk to Santana if she's available."

"Hold on let me see if Santana is available to talk. Please hold on."

Quinn put the call on hold. "It's Brittany Pierce she wants to talk to you."

Santana was shocked to find out the person who had been calling her so many times was Brittany. "Tell her I'm sleeping and take a message please."

"I'm sorry Santana is sleeping. Can I take a message for her?"

Brittany hesitated before answering. "No thanks. I'll try again tomorrow. Bye."

Quinn ended the call and looked at Santana. "So Brittany the touch therapist has been the one calling you. I felt almost bad for her because her voice sounded sad."

Santana wondered why Brittany would sound sad because she was so full of life during the therapy session. "She's probably calling because your credit card was refused or something." Santana decided to make light of the reason behind Brittany's call.

"Not likely Lopez. By the way I want my money before I leave tonight." Quinn winked at Santana.

Santana climbed into bed that night and noticed how the really sharp pain was in her back had returned. She wondered why Brittany was calling her. Even though Santana wasn't sold on touch therapy and whether it worked or not she did feel a connection to Brittany. She fell asleep with the blonde on her mind.

Santana woke up the next morning at 9 and the first thing she did was take her cell phone from the charger on her night stand. When she picked it up she noticed she had one missed at 8:30 AM from the number she now knew was Brittany's number. Again Brittany didn't leave a message. Santana called the number.

"Hi this is Brittany."

"Uh, this is Santana Lopez. You've called me several times." Santana didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah I have and I'm sorry about that it's just that I want to talk to you. Santana I'm sorry I can't talk right now because I'm just about ready to start a therapy session. Can you meet for coffee at 1 o'clock?"

Santana wanted to know why Brittany wanted to talk to her so badly. "Sure I can meet you for coffee at one. How about we meet at the small coffee shop on the corner by your office?"

"Yeah that sounds great. So I'll see you at 1."

"You aren't going to charge me another $300 are you for this visit?" Santana was trying to be funny but she knew it came out a bit sarcastic sounding.

"No there won't be a charge. I've got to go. Bye."

Santana decided to take a shower, get dressed, and try to finish the illustrations for Nicole's book before her meeting Brittany for coffee at one.

TBC

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Do you think Quinn and Rachel should be a couple or just friends?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thanks for reading, reviewing, and making this fanfic a favorite or following. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Quinn and Rachel relationship yet. I know we've all been sad the past few days because of Cory's death. RIP Cory.**

Chapter 4

Santana had driven around for at least 10 minutes trying to find a parking spot close to the coffee shop. She got so wrapped up in her illustrations for Nicole's book that she ended leaving her apartment about 15 minutes later than she intended on leaving. On top of that her back was killing her once again to the point where she grimaced in pain with every step she took walking. Finally she settled on parking in a parking garage three blocks from the coffee shop. Three blocks doesn't seem like a long distance but when they are three NYC blocks it is a long way to walk especially when you are in pain.

Santana finally made it to the coffee shop and she stopped to take catch her breath from the walk before opening the coffee shop door. She also glanced at her phone to see what time it was and to see if she had missed any calls from Brittany telling her she couldn't wait any longer for her. Santana was fifteen minutes late which wasn't like her at all because she was always the person who was at least fifteen minutes early for appointments and meeting people. Santana took one last deep breath before opening the door and walking in the coffee shop.

Santana had been in the coffee shop many times before so she was familiar with the layout of the shop. She immediately started looking for Brittany and finally found her sitting at a booth in a secluded corner of the coffee shop. Santana walked up to the booth and just stood there beside it. Brittany didn't look up but she could feel someone standing there. "I don't need another refill just the check please." Brittany's tone in her voice was one of sadness. She clearly thought there was server standing by the booth and not Santana.

Santana watched Brittany for a few seconds as she folded a paper napkin over and over until it was very small. Santana felt guilty for making Brittany wait but she also felt something she couldn't put her finger on as she watched Brittany. It was a strong attraction to the blonde woman sitting there but it wasn't just a physical attraction it was a kind of attraction Santana had never felt before but it made her want to just be in Brittany's presence.

"Hey" was the only word Santana said and it came out so quiet it was amazing Brittany could hear her over the chatting customers and clanking of plates and coffee cups. Brittany looked up at her and a small smile appeared on her lips before she looked back down at the napkin she had folded. Brittany didn't say anything which confused Santana should she sit down or not. Santana decided since Brittany hadn't made any effort to get up and leave that she would sit down.

Santana slid into the booth so she was sitting opposite Brittany. "You're in a lot of pain today." Brittany said this without looking up from the folded napkin in her hands.

This was the part of Brittany that kind of freaked Santana out because how could the woman know she was in a lot of pain? "Yeah I am." Santana didn't know what else to say because while she was looking at Brittany, Brittany hadn't looked up at her at all. This wasn't the same Brittany she had seen the day before for her therapy session.

"I glanced up while you were sliding into the booth and I saw you grimace in pain that's how I knew you were in pain." Brittany's comment was almost like she knew Santana was wondering how Brittany knew Santana was in pain. Brittany finally looked at Santana and the emotion Santana saw in those blue eyes was overwhelming even thought she couldn't read what the emotion was Brittany was feeling.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I lost track of time working and then I couldn't find a place to park. I'm usually at least fifteen minutes early when I am meeting someone. I'm sorry and I won't keep you because I'm sure you have to get back to work. Let me pay for your coffee." Santana's nerves were heightened as she rambled on.

The server came over to their booth. "Can you get you something to drink?"

"No thanks just bring the check and please give it to me." Santana said not giving Brittany a chance to talk.

"I'd actually like a refill." Brittany said quietly.

The server looked at Santana. "I'll have a coffee please."

The server came back with the coffee pot and refilled Brittany's cup and poured Santana's cup. Santana put some cream in her coffee and stirred while Brittany did the same.

"Oh before I forget I have something for you." Brittany reached into her bag that was sitting beside on the seat. She took out and envelope and handed it to Santana.

Santana scowled wondering what could be in the envelope. She opened it and took out a check for $300. She assumed it was written on Brittany's personal banking account because the check had a unicorn on it in the upper left hand corner. "Why are you giving me a check?"

"It's a refund for your therapy session yesterday. I feel like I owe it to you for my unprofessional behavior. I drew the check on my personal account because if I refunded your money through my practice I would have to explain the reason for the refund and I didn't really want to get into that with my accountant." Brittany said while not being able to look at Santana.

Santana was having a difficult time seeing Brittany so sad. Santana wasn't sure how she felt about the whole touch therapy thing but she did know Brittany seemed to love her job and if Santana was honest with herself Brittany seemed to be damn good at it too. "I can't accept this check. You didn't do anything wrong yesterday."

Brittany looked up at Santana again. "Then why did you practically run out of my office if I didn't do anything wrong?"

Santana thought for a minute because Brittany was right she couldn't get out of her office quick enough. "To be honest with you Brittany you kind of freaked me out with how you knew all of that stuff about my body just by doing what you do with your hands."

Brittany took a drink of her coffee. "To be honest with you Santana I was kind of freaked out myself. What happened with you yesterday had never happened to me before with a client and I've performed touch therapy on close to a thousand people. I've never been so in tune with another person's body as I was yours and it scared me. I was having a difficult time not showing it during your session."

"You mean the way you were able to tell I had broken my ankle, wrist, had my appendix removed, and that I'm suffering from PMS isn't something you can feel with every patient?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head, "No, I've never been able to do that before. Touch therapy deals with energy and energy fields not being able to feel past and current physical injuries and health conditions of a person. I usually try to feel the energy a person is giving off and then ask them questions about their past and current health issues but with you I didn't need to ask the questions I could just feel what your body had been through. I'm sorry this is all too creepy for you I'm sure. I'm sorry Santana."

Brittany stood up to leave when Santana reached over and grabbed her hand. The sudden physical contact made Brittany stop and she just stood there for a minute looking at Santana's hand on top of her hand. Brittany could tell Santana didn't want her to leave even though she hadn't said anything so Brittany sat back down. Santana kept her hand on top of Brittany's.

When Santana spoke it was in a quiet voice. "I will admit it should probably creep me out that you were able to feel those things about me but from some reason it isnt' creepy to me. The physical things aren't the ones that made me leave your office in such a hurry. It was that you were able to feel that my heart had recently been broken by someone I loved."

Brittany closed her eyes because feeling Santana's broken heart through her hands was just about the most overwhelming energy she had ever felt during a therapy session. Brittany looked like she was about to cry but when she felt Santana squeeze her hand she felt a jolt of energy go through her entire body. "Feeling your broken heart really scared me because I had never felt anything like that before while working with a client. I could feel your emotional pain all through my body. I felt like running out of the room myself it was such an overwhelming feeling. I know you must think I'm some kind of a freak. Look, Santana I wanted to meet you for coffee to refund you money and tell you I'm sorry for being unprofessional. I've done so I should go. I really hope you get some relief from you back pain." Brittany got into her bag and took out some money. She laid a ten dollar bill on the table for the coffee and tip.

Brittany stood up to leave and then realized Santana still had her hand on top of her hand. "Brittany, I don't think you are a freak. I don't understand what happened during my therapy session but I do know you aren't the only one who feels a connection. From the moment I met you there's been this connection between us. I felt it yesterday but sitting here with you today I feel it even stronger. It's like I can look into your soul. Like right now I can tell you are sad and it doesn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday. There's something else in your life making you sad."

Brittany jerked her hand away from Santana and stood up. "Look Santana you don't know anything about me or my life."

Brittany walked away from the booth but she wasn't too far away to hear what Santana said next. "Can we get together again?" Santana really wanted to spend more time with Brittany to get to know her.

Brittany stopped walking and turned to look at Santana, "I can't I'm in a relationship."

"Do you feel things with your boyfriend like you feel things with me?" Santana wasn't going to let Brittany off the hook that easy.

Brittany didn't hesitate when she answered. "No, I don't feel things with my girlfriend like I feel things with you." Brittany walked away from the booth until she walked out of the coffee shop.

Santana sat there knowing one thing she needed to see Brittany again. The fact that she just learned Brittany had a girlfriend made things more interesting but Santana truly wanted to see Brittany again to spend time with her getting to know her. The server brought Santana the bill and she paid for with her own money putting Brittany's ten dollar bill in her pocket. As she got up from the booth an intense, sharp pain shot through her lower back. Even though she hated to admit it but her back had felt better yesterday after her therapy sessions with Brittany. Maybe it was time to schedule another appointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followings. **

Santana hesitated and composed herself before opening the door and walking into the office. When she walked in the two people in the waiting room looked up at her and then looked away. The receptionist cleared her throat when Santana approached her desk. "So I see we are back for another try huh?" Santana didn't like the tone the receptionist used with her but she nodded her head. "Ok, have a seat Ms. Pierce is running a few minutes behind this morning but someone will be with you as soon as possible. I was just wondering if you plan on leaving the office today without paying because I see your friend isn't with you today to pay . If you would like you can pay now."

Santana really didn't like this receptionist attitude but she decided to stay calm. "I will be paying on my way out thanks." Santana walked over to a chair in the waiting room and slowly sat down wincing in the sharp pain in her back. She was starting to think making another appointment to see Brittany may be wasn't such a good idea. When Santana called to make the appointment she was afraid Brittany had told her receptionist to not make any additional appointments for her but that didn't seem to be the case because here she was sitting waiting for her therapy session with Brittany.

After their time together at the coffee shop the week before Santana knew she just couldn't let Brittany walk away like she did that day. Santana can't get Brittany off her mind and she doesn't understand why. There's something about Brittany that draws Santana to her and connection between them can't be denied. She knows Brittany feels it too. Brittany admitted it scared her the way she was able to feel so much about Santana during her therapy session. The one thing that seemed to scare Brittany the most was the way she could feel Santana's broken heart. This scared Santana too but at the same time it made her want to find out why Brittany could read her so well. Brittany had admitted at the coffee shop that she doesn't feel things with her girlfriend like she feels things with Santana.

Santana could also read Brittany which was a new experience for Santana. She knew Brittany was sad about something in her life and she had a strong need to want to help Brittany. The bottom line was Santana wanted to make Brittany happy and she didn't have a clue why she felt this way about a woman she had just met a week ago. Plus Brittany did help the pain in her back disappear even if it was only for a few hours. Santana wanted so much for the pain to go away because it was starting to wear her down both emotionally and physically.

Santana was getting impatient the receptionist had told her Brittany was running behind schedule but she had been waiting for 45 minutes. It wasn't like Santana had anything else to do because she had finished the illustrations for Nicole's children's book yesterday. Now she had to wait to see if the publisher and Nicole approved them. If they did she would have Nicole out of her life once and for all. Santana was lost in her own little word when the same young woman as last time came to the door, called her name, and then took her to the same room.

"We apologize for you wait. Brittany will be in with you shortly. Please have a seat just like before." The young woman smiled and then left the room.

Santana got into the therapy chair and she felt her heart starting to beat quickly. She was nervous. What if Brittany gets angry that she had made another appointment? Santana didn't know if Brittany looked over her client appointments in the morning to see who was coming in or if she didn't know until the actual appointment. Santana sat and anxiously waited for Brittany while 20 more minutes passed.

Brittany walked up to the therapy room and took the client's file out of the holder on the door where her assistant had put it when she took the client into the room. When she read the client's name on the file she closed her eyes, opened them, and then read it again. She was hoping she was seeing things the first time she read the name. Santana Lopez. What was Santana doing here for another appointment and of all days for her to be here why today? Brittany had gotten to the office almost an hour late this morning. It was the first time she had ever been late. Brittany didn't really have the strength emotionally to face Santana today. She thought for a moment about having her assistant tell Santana that she wasn't feeling well and had to cancel her appointment. No that wouldn't work because Santana would just make another appointment. Brittany knew she had to face Santana and since her day had started off badly it might as continue to be just as bad.

Brittany took a deep breath and then opened the door to the therapy room. She kept her eyes on Santana's opened file so she didn't have to look at Santana. "So turn over on your stomach and I'll start the therapy." Brittany said with emotion evident in her voice. Brittany pressed on the chair controls with her foot and lowered the back of the chair so it was lying out flat out.

Santana didn't move because she was looking at Brittany who still had her eyes focused on Santana's file. There was something definitely off with Brittany. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and it looked like she had just gotten up and hadn't brushed it. Santana noticed Brittany's trembling left hand that held the file. Something definitely was wrong.

Brittany closed the file and finally looked towards the therapy chair where she was expecting to see Santana lying on her stomach but what she found was Santana laying on her back with her elbows propping her up so she could look at Brittany. When Santana looked into Brittany's eyes she felt her heart ache. Brittany didn't have any makeup on and her eyes were slightly swollen and red. She had been crying recently and crying for a long time. Brittany quickly looked away from Santana because she couldn't handle the way Santana was looking at her with sad eyes. "Ms. Lopez please turn over and lay on your stomach so I can start the therapy."

Santana decided to do as Brittany asked her to do because she didn't want to do anything to upset Brittany since it was written all over her face that she had already had a very bad day. Brittany put Santana's file down on a small table that was in the room. "Close your eyes and relax." Brittany's voice was almost void of emotion like she was just going through the motions. Brittany started the therapy by moving her hands over Santana's lower back without touching her. Her hands just hovered over Santana's body.

Brittany closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on transferring her good energy to Santana's back but it wasn't working. Brittany really didn't have any good energy today and besides she feeling all of these other things from Santana's body just like before. She could tell Santana's heart was beating a little faster than it should for someone who is supposed to be relaxed. Brittany could feel Santana's broken heart but she also could feel something else and it was that something else she was trying to block out of her mind. After a few minutes Brittany felt tears starting to run down her face. It was no use she was wasn't able to block out what Santana was feeling in her heart and she knew she had to get away from Santana. "I'm sorry Ms. Lopez but I'm not feeling very well and won't be able to continue with your therapy. You won't be charged for today of course." Brittany wanted to add that she thought it was best if Santana didn't reschedule her appointment but she had get away from Santana quickly.

Brittany quickly left the room closing the door harder than she intended on doing. Santana rolled over on her back. Brittany hadn't returned the therapy chair to the sitting position so it was a struggle for Santana to get up from the chair considering the amount of pain she was feeling in her back. When Santana stood up she rubbed her lower back for a few minutes trying to dull the pain but it wasn't working. Santana walked over, opened the door, and walked out into the hallway. She looked to the left and the right trying to figure where Brittany might have gone. Santana wasn't going to leave the office until she at least tried to talk to Brittany.

Santana decided to go to the right and as she walked past one room she heard someone crying. She looked and the door was opened a little bit so she pushed the door open just enough so she could look inside. It was Brittany's office and she was sitting on a small couch with her head in her hands crying. Santana opened the door enough so she could walk in the office and she quietly sat down next to Brittany. It was clear Brittany hadn't noticed her presence because she continued crying and didn't look up at her.

"Brittany". Santana said softly.

Brittany jumped a little and looked up at Santana. Brittany had tears falling down her face. Their eyes met and for a few moments they stared at one another until Brittany looked away and looked down at the floor. "I know I probably shouldn't be here but I wanted to see if you were ok." Santana still spoke in a soft voice.

"You shouldn't have made another appointment Santana. I didn't think you would or I would've told my receptionist not to make an appointment for you." Brittany didn't sound angry just sad.

"Why didn't you want me to make another appointment?"

Brittany didn't answer right away. "Because it's just too hard to see you. I honestly don't know why I have this connection with you through your body. I can feel everything you are feeling and it scares me."

"Brittany like I told you at the coffee shop you aren't the only one who feels this connection. I feel it too. Like I can tell something happened today that upset you a lot and you are searching for answers about what happened. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Brittany took a long breath. She felt so vulnerable right now and she wasn't sure if sharing her personal life with Santana was a good idea or not. Brittany felt herself wanting to tell Santana though. "My girlfriend she's a neurosurgeon at the hospital. She applied for a new position and got it. The problem is she didn't tell me she was even thinking of looking for new job let alone applying for one. She told me this morning she's leaving for Chicago in two weeks. I was upset with her of course and I told her I couldn't up and move to Chicago in two weeks because I had clients depending on me. Her response was she didn't want me to come with her anyway. Things haven't been great between us for the past couple of months but I never thought it would come to this." Brittany started crying again.

Santana put her hand on Brittany's knee. "I'm so sorry all of this happened to you. I know how it feels when the woman you love decides to just throw away your entire relationship like it's a piece of trash or something. My ex did the same thing to me."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and what she saw made her close her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that too. Santana, I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything but I really think it's best if we just stay away from one another. I think when we see each other we both just feel too much and it isn't good."

Santana scowled. "What do you mean we feel too much?"

"You know what I mean Santana. You told me you feel the connection we have too and it's just too much for me to handle that's why I left the room." Brittany got up from the couch and walked over and sat behind her desk.

Santana watched as Brittany started looking through a file. Santana could tell Brittany wasn't really looking at the file. She got up from the couch and stood in front of Brittany's desk. "Why did you leave the room earlier? I mean what was too much for you to handle?"

Brittany stopped looking at the file and stared at her desk. "You know what I'm talking about Santana. I could still feel your broken heart but today I felt something else in your heart. Love and it wasn't for your ex. It was for me."

Santana stood there looking like she had been hit in the stomach with a sledge hammer and without saying another word Santana walked out of Brittany's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and making this fanfic your favorite. **

_End of Previous Chapter_

_Brittany stopped looking at the file and stared at her desk. "You know what I'm talking about Santana. I could still feel your broken heart but today I felt something else in your heart. Love and it wasn't for your ex. It was for me."_

_Santana stood there looking like she had been hit in the stomach with a sledge hammer and without saying another word Santana walked out of Brittany's office._

A few minutes later Brittany heard a soft knock on her partially opened office door. "Come in," she said quietly. It was Brittany's assistant Lori. "Brittany, I'm sorry to bother you but Ms. Lopez ran out without paying and Michelle at the reception desk is going crazy about it."

"Tell Michelle not to worry about it there won't be a charge for Ms. Lopez today because I didn't finish her therapy session because I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go home early will you please have Michelle reschedule my appointments for the rest the day and sending my apologies to my clients."

"I will tell her right now. Brittany are you ok? I know you take the subway to work do you need someone to drive you home?" Lorie was very concerned because she had never seen her boss this down.

"Thanks but I can get home on my own. I just need to rest. Lorie, one other thing tell Michelle if Ms. Lopez calls to make another appointment that she is to tell Ms. Lopez I don't have any available appointments. If Ms. Lopez gives Michelle a difficult time tell her to put the call through to me and I will take care of it. Thanks."

"Ok, I will tell Michelle. You take care of yourself."

Brittany thanked Lorie and then packed up her bag. When she got outside the building she decided to pay for a taxi to take her home rather than ride the subway.

When Brittany walked into her apartment it didn't feel like home anymore. Her girlfriend and she had moved into the apartment almost three years ago with so many plans for the future but now it was all coming to an end. Brittany laid her bag beside the door and then locked the door behind her before heading to their bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and looked around not really looking at anything in particular. She then opened her dresser drawer and took out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Brittany went into the bathroom, took a shower, and then put on her shorts and tank top. She started to go back into their bedroom but hesitated by the door and then walked to the guest room where she laid down and immediately fell asleep as emotional exhaustion took over her body.

Santana had practically run out of Brittany's office as she once again left without paying only this time Quinn wasn't there to pay. The receptionist had followed Santana out into the hallway but luckily for Santana the elevator came quickly and she was gone before the receptionist reached the elevator. It wasn't that Santana was avoiding paying for her therapy session it was that she had to get out of there because she started to panic. Santana walked as quickly as she could to her car. Her back was killing her but the adrenaline from being upset had masked some of the pain. She drove to her apartment and before she knew it she was lying on her bed with heart racing.

Was Brittany playing games with her because there was no way she could feel love in Santana's heart for her. She didn't love Brittany. She was intrigued and fascinated by Brittany but she definitely wasn't in love with her. Santana took a few deep breaths and heart finally stopped racing. She had hated seeing Brittany so broken and upset. What kind of woman wouldn't want to be with Brittany? Her girlfriend must be a royal bitch. Santana couldn't help but think about Nicole and their breakup. It was very similar to Brittany's situation with her girlfriend. Both of their girlfriends had decided they wanted a different type of life that didn't include them.

Suddenly Santana regretted running away from Brittany like that. Maybe she should've stayed and tried to comfort Brittany. Santana decided she wanted to at least apologize to Brittany for running away so she dialed Brittany's number on her cell phone. It went directly to voice mail but Santana wasn't able to leave a message because Brittany's voice mail said it was full. Santana thought that Brittany probably was with a client that's why it right to voice mail so she tried her office number.

"Brittany Pierce's office how may I help you?" The receptionist answered.

"Hi this is Santana Lopez. May I speak to Brittany?" Santana knew if Brittany was with a client she couldn't talk to her but at least she would be able to leave a message.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez but Brittany isn't available at the moment."

"Can I please leave a message for her then?" Santana just remembered she had left the office without paying again and that the receptionist was probably angry with her.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Pierce gave me instructions to tell you that she doesn't have any available appointments for you and I'm sure that includes not leaving her messages." The receptionist's tone was getting sarcastic.

"Listen here I know I left without paying and I promise I will put a check in the mail today but please it's important I talk to Brittany."

"Ms. Pierce has instructed me that you do not owe anything for today's therapy session so sending a check will not be necessary. I will tell Ms. Pierce you called if she comes back to work tomorrow."

Santana was confused. "What do you mean if she comes back to work tomorrow? Isn't she there now?"

"No, Ms. Pierce went home because she wasn't feeling well. I will give her your message. Goodbye Ms. Lopez."

The call ended. No wonder Brittany wasn't answering her cell phone she was probably resting. Santana wasn't surprised Brittany went home because she did look like she just wanted to crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep. Santana thought about Brittany all alone at home crying herself to sleep and she suddenly felt something deep in the bit of her stomach. She hurried to the kitchen to get a drink of water thinking the feeling would go away but it didn't. She drank more water but it was still there. It was then she realized the feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't physically it was emotional. She was feeling sad because Brittany was sad. Santana closed her eyes. What the hell is going on and what it is with this woman that makes Santana's emotions and feelings so much intense than she has ever felt with another woman?

Santana laid on the couch and tried to relax but it was no good. She needed to see Brittany and make sure she was ok but she had no idea where she even lived. Santana searched on the internet but all that came up was Brittany's touch therapy practice. Then Santana remembered that Rachel had mentioned she had met Brittany briefly at a party once but she didn't say where the party was held. Santana decided to call Rachel because it was worth the shot.

"Hello Santana what did I do to be blessed with a phone call from you?"

"Shut it midget. I have a question about Brittany Pierce. You said you met her one briefly at a party. Where was this party?"

"My my I can't believe you want my help and yet you call me names. That is no way to treat a person." Rachel was going to make Santana apologize before she answered her question and she loved it.

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. Now will you just answer the damn question please?" Santana hated apologizing to anyone but especially Rachel it was just their thing.

"Actually if I remember correctly the party was given by Brittany and her gorgeous doctor girlfriend at their apartment. Why do you ask?"

"Rach please don't ask questions just tell me where the apartment is."

"Santana I hope you and Brittany aren't hooking up or anything. I know she had called you several times the other night when Quinn and I were there. Brittany's girlfriend is quite successful and it would be ashamed if there life was torn apart because you can't keep it in your pants."

Santana wanted to really tear into Rachel but she knew if she did she would never get the information she needed about where Brittany lived. "I can assure you Rachel that Brittany and I aren't hooking up. Can you please just once do something for me without lecturing me about something?"

"It was quite awhile ago that I was at that party. I'm not sure if I can remember. Let's see…" Rachel was playing with Santana she remembered the where the apartment was located and even the apartment number. She had super memory for stuff like that. "Oh now I remember it was the Oakwood Apartments on what else but Oakwood Avenue, Apartment 333A."

"Thanks Rach I owe you one." Santana ended the call before Rachel had the chance to respond.

Several minutes later Santana was standing outside the Oakwood Apartments just staring at the front doors. It was a very luxurious apartment building and Santana knew for sure there would be a doorman inside who would ask her what apartment she was going to and then the person would call Brittany to make sure it was ok to send her up. What if Brittany said no which is probably what her response will be since Brittany had told Santana in her office earlier that she thought it was best if they stayed away from each other. Santana walked into the apartment building knowing she had to at least try to see Brittany. Nothing ventured nothing gained as they say.

Sure enough as soon as Santana walked into the building she saw a man sitting by the door behind a desk. "Good afternoon may I help you?

"Yes, I'm here to see Brittany Pierce in apartment 333A."

"Ok, let me call Miss Pierce to let her know you are here. What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez."

The man picked up a phone and dialed a few numbers. After waiting for a few minutes for someone to answer he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Miss Pierce isn't answering so I won't be able to let you go up to her apartment."

Santana was disappointed but she understood. Besides Brittany was probably sleeping which she really needed to do after the way she had looked earlier. "Thank you." Santana said and walked towards the doors to leave. She heard the phone on the man's desk beep.

"Hi Miss Pierce. Yes I called I'm sorry to bother you if you are busy. There's a woman here to see you. Her name is Santana Lopez." Santana stopped walking when she realized it was Brittany on the phone. She listened to their conversation. "Ok, Miss Pierce I'll tell her. Goodbye." The man had noticed Santana stopped walking to the doors when she heard him on the phone. "Miss Lopez, Miss Pierce said to send you up to her apartment. Take the elevator to the third floor and it's the first apartment to the left once you get off the elevator."

Santana just stood there in shock for a few moments. Brittany had said it was ok for her to go up to her apartment. She eventually walked over to the elevator and rode it to the third floor. Santana is standing in front of apartment 333A terrified to knock. Why did Brittany do this to her? Santana was never afraid of a woman before. Brittany just did something to her that she still can't describe. Santana remembered what Brittany had said earlier in office _'I think when we see each other we both feel too much and it isn't good'_ How can feeling too much be not be good?

Santana's thoughts were interrupted when the apartment door opened. There stood Brittany in shorts and tank top. Her hair was even messier than it was earlier and her eyes were swollen from a mixture of crying and sleep. They just looked at each other from a few seconds. "How did you know where I live?" Brittany's voice was raspy and rough from just waking up.

"The friend who got my first appointment with you gave it to me. She had been to a party here once." Santana swallowed hard. Brittany stood in the doorway and didn't seem to moving anytime soon to let her into the apartment.

"And who is this friend? Brittany asked.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry. She's a teaching assistant at NYADA. She graduated from there a few years ago."

Brittany scowled then she nodded her head. "Short, brunette, whose mouth is in constant motion either talking or singing?"

Santana chuckled, "That's the one."

"I'll remember to never invite her to another party since she didn't respect my privacy and gave out my address." Brittany's tone was a bit harsh this time.

Santana felt that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach again and she knew what she had to do. "Brittany, I wanted to apologize to you for walking away from you today at your office. I know you were serious when said she shouldn't be around each because when I called your office to talk to you your receptionist told me you gave her instructions to tell me that there weren't any appointments available for me. I get it. You don't want to see me ever again. I'm sorry for today and anything else I've done in the short time we've known each other to make you feel uncomfortable. I never meant to make you feel like you do when you are around me. I just was hoping you could help my back pain. I'm sorry and I promise I won't show up here again. Besides as soon as I leave I'm sure you'll tell the doorman that I'm not welcome here ever again. Take care Brittany and I hope you can find a way to maybe work things out with your girlfriend."

Santana didn't wait for a response from Brittany she just walked away and didn't even wait for the elevator she went down the stairs and felt the pain in her back with every step she took. Brittany stood there with her door opened for a few moments as the tears fell down her face.

Later that night Santana was sitting on couch drinking a beer watching some old black and white movie on the TV. She felt drained and knew she should just go to bed but she was too exhausted to even move to her bedroom. A knock on her door startled her and then she sighed. She wasn't in the mood for Quinn or Rachel tonight. Why the hell she thought it was a good idea for Quinn and Rachel to live in the same apartment building as her she will never understand. Quinn and Rachel were both looking for a new apartment and when a two bedroom opened up on Santana's floor she told them about it because she thought she'd rather have friends for neighbors than perfect strangers. Most of the time it was great having them so close by but right now wasn't one of those times because she just wanted to be left alone.

Santana opened the door. "Look guys I'm really not in the mood for…" Santana looked up and then stopped midsentence. "Brittany, what are you doing here?"

Brittany still looked all disheveled wearing sweatpants and a hoodie that surprisingly had NYU on it which was where Santana went to college. Before Brittany could answer Santana heard Quinn and Rachel's apartment door open that was down the hall. Soon she saw Rachel marching towards them. "You both owe me a big favor for telling you where the other one lives and for getting you in this building Brittany. Brittany I don't really know you very well but I have a feeling we might be seeing each other again so you aren't off the hook about owing me a favor." Rachel turned around and marched back to her apartment.

Santana shook her head, "Damn troll always got to be the center of attention."

Brittany smiled a little smile which made Santana happy. "Santana, you asked me why I'm here. Can I come in so we can talk?"

Santana looked at Brittany for a few minutes before moving away from the doorway and gesturing for Brittany to come inside her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

_End of Previous Chapter_

_Brittany smiled a little smile which made Santana happy. "Santana, you asked me why I was here. Can I come in so we can talk?"_

_Santana looked at Brittany for a few minutes before moving away from the doorway and gesturing for Brittany to come inside her apartment._

Brittany entered Santana's apartment and normally she would've looked all around the apartment taking in the décor but not today. Today Brittany's mind was too overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts to even take in her surroundings. Brittany stood by the door after Santana closed it. Brittany's eyes were downcast staring at the floor. Santana wanted so much to see the beautiful smile she saw on Brittany's face when she walked into the room for Santana's first touch therapy session. The woman standing there now in Santana's apartment is broken emotionally and physically. Not only was Brittany's heart broken so was her soul.

"Have a seat, can I get you anything to drink?" Santana said while motioning for Brittany to take a seat in the living room.

"Water please." Brittany's voice was soft and quiet.

A few minutes later Santana returned to the living room with two bottles of water. She handed one bottle of water to Brittany who was sitting on one end of the couch. Santana sat down on the other end. Both woman opened their bottles of water and took a long drink.

They sat in silence until Santana broke it, "So you wanted to talk."

"I wanted to apologize for everything that's happened since we met." Brittany starred at her bottle of water.

"Ok, everything covers quite a bit but can you be more specific." Santana wanted to know exactly what Brittany felt she needed to apologize to her for.

"I've acted unprofessional but I guess I already apologized to you for that at the coffee shop. This morning I should have never come into work. I should've canceled all of my clients' appointments because I was in no frame of mind to be a healer today. When Lisa told me she was accepting a job in Chicago and she didn't want me to go with her my whole world came crashing down. I was a complete mess emotionally and then when I saw you were there for another therapy session my emotions became even more intense and I couldn't handle it. When we were in my office talking I shouldn't have ever discussed my personal life with you. I'm sorry. I wasn't very nice to you when you showed up at my apartment I'm sorry about that too. There is one thing I'm not sorry about and that's what I said about us not seeing each other. Santana, you and I both know there's something that happens when we are with each other. My emotions and senses are heightened to a point that it's overwhelming. To be honest I don't need to even be in the same room with you for this to happen, all I have to do is think about you. I know you feel the same way. It's just best if we don't see each other at all."

Santana was about to respond where there was a knock on her door. It had to be Rachel or Quinn. Santana's guess it was Rachel coming to see if Brittany was still there and if not to find out what happened between the two of them. Santana got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. "Whatever you want it will have to wait." Santana said as she opened the door.

"It can't wait Santana. It's Rachel. She told me…" Quinn was talking so fast she was out of breath.

Santana held up her hand interrupting Quinn. "I'm going to stop you right there. I want you to answer the following questions by either nodding your head yes or shaking your head no. Is Rachel having some sort of medical emergency? (Quinn shook her head no) Has some one kidnapped Rachel? (Quinn scowled and shook her head no) Ok, good so whatever Rachel told you can wait til later because right now I'm busy."

"But Santana you won't believe what Rachel to me. I need to talk to you now." Quinn sounded desperate.

Suddenly Brittany appeared by the door. "Santana, your friend obviously needs to talk to you so I'll just go. I said what I came to say anyway."

"No you stay and Quinn we can talk later." Santana didn't want Brittany to leave.

Quinn looked at Brittany and she could tell the woman was upset. "Ok we can talk later. I'm Quinn by the way. Sorry I interrupted."

Brittany looked up at Quinn and gave a quick smile, "I'm Brittany."

"Great now that's settled I will call you later Quinn." Santana said as she closed the door. Brittany walked back over to the couch with Santana right behind her.

"Your friend Quinn sounded like she really needed to talk you. You should be talking to her and not to me right now." Brittany really wanted to leave because she had said what she wanted to say to Santana. She knew if Santana talked it would bring up other emotions she wasn't ready to deal with right now.

"Nah she will be ok. She lives with Rachel I think some of Rachel's drama queen attitude is rubbing off on Quinn." Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Are Quinn and Rachel a couple?" Brittany wondered.

"No they both are straight as an arrow." Santana chuckled.

"I got the idea from the way Quinn was acting they had had a lover's quarrel." Brittany took a long drink and finished her bottle of water.

"Do you want another bottle of water?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. So Santana was there something you wanted to say to me after what I said to you?"

"Yeah, I accept your apologizes. I'm sorry I just showed up at your apartment today. You are right about my emotions and senses be so much stronger when I'm around you I've never felt that way before and it does scare me but at the same time it makes me want to know you more and spend time with you but I guess it's not the same for you. It just scares you but you don't want to know more about me so I guess I have no choice but to honor your feelings and stay away from you. However, if you ever change your mind know where to find me."

Brittany didn't say a word she just got up from the couch and walked to the front door. Santana sighed when Brittany didn't say anything. Santana started to get up from couch but she sat back down suddenly when a sharp, piercing pain went through her lower back. "Oh, fuck." She sat there for with her head in hands riding out the pain. She felt tears in her eyes.

Brittany turned around when she got to the door when she heard Santana swear. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look like I'm ok?" Santana shouted. "Let yourself out I'm sorry I can't get up to let you out." Santana was groaning now because the spasm of pain was growing in intensity.

Brittany walked back over to the couch and stood in front of the couch. "Do you have some pain pills I can get you to take?"

"No the doctor won't give me anymore pain pills because I was relying on them too much and he didn't want me to get addicted to them. That's why Rachel made the appointment for me to see you thinking it might help. Just please go it will pass and I'll be ok." Santana was sobbing and groaning because it felt like someone was driving a hot knife into her back.

"I'm not going to just leave you alone here in this kind of pain. I'm going to go get Rachel or Quinn to come and be with you before I leave." Brittany really hated seeing Santana in this much pain. She really wanted to comfort her but she didn't know what to do since hugging her was out of the question.

"No don't get them. I'll be fine. This happens almost every day. I know you want to go so please just go." Santana breathing was rapid from the pain.

Brittany walked back over the door. Santana heard the door close letting her know Brittany had gone. It was then Santana let out the louder sobs of pain she had been holding in with Brittany there. Santana quickly looked over to her right when she felt the couch dip beside her. She was surprised to see Brittany sitting there since she thought for sure she had left. Brittany moved over so she was sitting so close to Santana that their legs were touching. "Santana breathe in and out deeply and try to relax."

"You don't have to do this you can leave I'll be ok." Santana wasn't really sure why Brittany didn't leave when she was so eager to leave earlier when Quinn stopped by.

"Just take deep breaths, close your eyes, and relax." Brittany couldn't leave with Santana in so much pain not when she thought she could do something to help ease the pain. Santana did as Brittany said and even though she moaned from the pain relaxing was helping her calm down. "When you're in pain you tense up your body as a natural response to it but what it does is make the pain even worse." Brittany spoke to Santana in a soft, calm voice like she did during Santana's first therapy session. "When you are by yourself and the pain starts trying to relax and calm yourself down will help you have some control over the pain."

They sat there for a few minutes while Santana continued to take deep breathes and relax. Santana sat up straight when she felt Brittany's hand on her lower back. Brittany's hand was barely even touching Santana's lower back but to Santana it felt like Brittany's hand was touching her skin directly even though she was touching the outside of Santana's shirt. It was the first time Brittany had touched Santana because during her therapy she kept her hands just above Santana's body.

Brittany held her hand on Santana's lower back and talked softly to her. "Now just breathe in and out like normal and keep your eyes closed."

Brittany was so close to Santana she felt her whole body getting warm. Brittany's hand felt warm on Santana's back, warmer than a normal hand should feel especially through her shirt. After several minutes of silence Brittany spoke again, "Is the pain more manageable now?"

Santana nodded her head, "Yeah it is." She was so relaxed from Brittany's touch she had almost fallen asleep.

"I'm glad. It's getting late I really need to get home but before I go I want to make sure you get to bed ok. It will help your back to lie out flat until morning. So I'm going to help you get up from the couch and you lead the way to your bedroom."

Brittany put her arm around Santana's waist and helped her get up from the couch. It took a few moments for Santana's legs to not feel wobbly. She walked to her bedroom while Brittany continued to support her. When they got to the bedroom Brittany had Santana sit on the end of the bed while she pulled the sheet and blanket back. She then helped Santana lay on her back and covered her up. It was then Brittany and Santana looked into each other eyes for the first time since Brittany stayed to help Santana with the pain in her back. They both felt a connection that made it difficult for either one to look away. It was like a magnet was pulling them closer together because both felt the urge to kiss the other woman and they could see it in each other's eyes. The spell was broken when Brittany's phone dinged.

Brittany took her phone out of her hoodie pocket and read the text message. "I've got to go home. You relax tonight and hopefully your back will feel a little better in the morning. Bye Santana."

Santana wasn't able to say anything to Brittany because the emotion and physical connect she felt to Brittany when she looked into her eyes had left her unable to talk at the moment. Santana was surprised to see Brittany walked back into her bedroom. "Here is a glass of water and some Tylenol that should help some with the pain too. Take care." Santana watched Brittany walk out of her bedroom and then a few minutes later she heard the front door shut.

Quinn got up from the couch when she heard someone knocking on the door of her and Rachel's apartment. "It's about time I thought you had forgotten about me." Quinn looked up at was expecting to see Santana but instead she saw Brittany standing there. "I'm sorry I thought you were Santana."

"I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted you to know that Santana had a spell with her back and she's in bed now and should sleep through the night but I just wanted you to know so maybe you can check on her first thing in the morning." Brittany was rambling and she was really looking at Quinn as she spoke.

"Absolutely I'll check on her before I go to work. I'm sorry to hear she had a spell with her back I've seen that happens and I always feel so helpless I wish there was something someone could do to help her with the pain. Thanks for letting me know and I'm sorry for the way I acted at Santana's apartment earlier. I just really need to talk to her."

"it's ok. Goodnight". Quinn watched as Brittany walked down the hall and then shut her apartment door.

Santana woke up and looked at the clock on the nightstand. The green numbers said 8:00 AM. She groaned at first but then realized she had fallen asleep around 9 the night before which met she slept for over twelve hours without walking up. She can't remember ever doing that before in her life although she probably did when she was younger and hung over. She carefully got up expecting the stiffness and pain she felt every morning in her back but to her surprise her back felt ok. Then she remembered the events of last night and Brittany. Just thinking about Brittany made Santana get a warm feeling all through her body. She remembered how Brittany's hand felt on her lower back. Then she remembered how Brittany felt that it was best if they didn't see one another.

Santana got out of bed and showered. When she went into the kitchen she saw a note on the counter top. _Santana, Text me in the morning to let me know how your back is feeling. Brittany._ Santana's heart started beating faster seeing Brittany's handwriting in the note but then she felt sad because Brittany said to text her which meant she didn't want to talk to Santana It was then Santana thought to herself that maybe Brittany is right. It's probably best if they don't see each other again.

There was knock on Santana's front door which made her groan. She hated morning visitors. Quinn was standing there when she opened the door and it was then she remembered how upset Quinn was last night when she came to talk to her. "I'm just checking on you before I go to work. Brittany stopped by the apartment before she left and told me you had a spell with your back and she asked me to check in on you this morning. I'm sorry Santana. How are you feeling this morning?"

Santana walked back into the kitchen with Quinn following her and she started making coffee. "I'm ok my back feels better. Now what had you so upset last night?"

Quinn sat down at the stool in front of the counter. "I didn't sleep much last night at all and Rachel didn't come home."

Santana looked concern because even though her friends fought sometimes it never caused one of them to lose sleep and for the other not to come home. "What's going on Quinn? Last night you said something about Rachel telling you something".

Quinn cleared her throat, "Rachel told me she loves me."

Santana waited for Quinn to say more but she realized she wasn't going to she spoke. "Ok Rachel told you she loves you. You two have been friends for awhile so I'm sure she does love you. Although if the hobbit ever tells me she loves me she will have to deal with Snix."

"No Santana you aren't listening to me. Rachel told me she is in love with me."

"Oh. Oh wow. Rachel told you that she's in love with you as she loves you romantically?" Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes exactly. What am going to do?" Quinn was freaking out.

"First of all I thought Rachel was straight and second of all how do you feel about what she told you?" The coffee was ready so Santana poured herself and Quinn each a cup.

"That's just it I don't know how I feel. I mean at first I thought what the hell is going on but after Rachel walked out when I didn't respond the way she wanted me to I got to thinking. I really don't know how I feel about Rachel. I'm just confused I guess and that's why I came to talk to you last night."

"Brittany thought you and Rachel were a couple." Santana said as she drank her coffee.

"Really? Why did she think that?"

"She thought when you came here to talk to me that you two had had a lover's quarrel. I think you need to talk to Rachel and find out how long she's felt this way about you and maybe talking it out will help you be less confused about how you feel. I just never thought of either of you as being a lesbian or bisexual."

Quinn got up from the stool and started walking to the front door. "I've got to get to work. Rachel stayed with a friend last night so hopefully she'll be home tonight. I'm glad your back is feeling better and you need to tell me what is going on with you and Brittany. Have a good day Santana."

Quinn left Santana's apartment and Santana sat on her couch taking her cell phone from her jeans pocket. She started to type a text message to Brittany but stopped. Brittany had asked her to text her but she knew deep down Brittany didn't want to hear or see from Santana so she decided to honor Brittany's request as she said she would so she didn't send a text.

Santana spent the day working on some preliminary illustrations for a children's book series about a penguin family. Santana has done the illustrations since the series started five years ago and it is her absolute favorite book series to illustrate. She got so caught up in her work that it was seven in the evening before she knew it. She hadn't heard from Brittany all day which really shouldn't be a surprise. Santana was kind of surprised she hadn't heard from Quinn though. Maybe she and Rachel were talking about what was going on with their relationship.

Santana was surprised her back still felt pretty good. There was pain but nothing she couldn't handle. She decided to take a long hot bath and just relax. Santana went to bed early and watched TV until she fell asleep. She was jolted out of her sleep by the ring tone playing from her cell phone. "Hello". Santana's voice was deep from being asleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you didn't I? I didn't realize it's after midnight. I just wanted you to know that Rachel and I are going away for the weekend to spend some time talking." Quinn sounded nervous.

"Ok have fun." Santana felt her eyes starting to close.

"That's all you have to say is have fun?" Quinn's voice was louder which caused Santana to fully wake up.

"What else do you want me to say? I hope you two work out whatever there is to work out between you two. Is that better?" Santana sounded irritated.

"Yes thank you Santana that sounded much better. How's the back tonight?"

"Quinn, can we please go one day without you asking me about my back? It's ok. Now I'm going back to sleep." Santana ended the call.

Santana woke up Saturday morning with her back still feeling better than usual. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with her day since Quinn and Rachel had gone away for the weekend. Then she thought of something she hadn't done in a long time and since her back was feeling better she decided to give it a try. So got dressed in a pair of short and a tank top, and went to the spare bedroom and got her bike. She hadn't ridden her bike since before the skiing accident. Riding her bike on the bike trails through Central Park was one of her favorite things to do. It always helped clear her mind.

Santana pushed her bike to Central Park and carefully got on the bike. She felt some pain in her back when she sat on the bike seat but she figured that would go away once she got riding and her body warmed up. She rode slowly at first letting her body get used to riding the bike again. After several minutes she started feeling brave so she pedaled faster and for a few minutes she was fine until she felt the all too familiar sharp spasm pain in her back. The pain was so sharp it caused her to fall of her bike. Her right shoulder hit hard into the ground and she felt immediate pain in her shoulder. Also, her right cheek hit the ground. Her helmet absorbed the hit her head took to the ground.

It wasn't long before other bike riders, runners, and people who were walking had stopped to see if Santana was ok. She was in unbelievable pain not only from her back but from her shoulder. She wanted to tell everyone to leave her alone and she'd be fine in a few minutes but the pain was too great. Before she knew it a Central Park policeman on horse was standing by her. He had called for an ambulance.

The ambulance stopped in front of the hospital emergency entrance. The paramedics wheeled the stretcher Santana was on into the ER. Santana was keeping her eyes closed trying to relax like Brittany had told her hoping it would help with the pain but it wasn't working because she just hurt too much in too many places at the moment. Santana quickly opened her eyes when she heard someone say her name. She opened her eyes just in time to see Brittany standing in the ER with a woman doctor with short brown hair. Brittany looked at Santana with those blue eyes and Santana immediately felt the strong connection. The woman doctor just scowled at Santana.

The doctor in the ER told Santana she had a dislocated shoulder and in order to put in back in place they would have to give some strong medication that would really relax her. The doctor put the medication in the IV they had in Santana's hand. Immediately Santana started to feel warm and her whole body relaxed. It was like she was floating. She doesn't remember much about the doctor putting her should back into place all she knows is when she woke up her arm was in a sling that was strapped around her back so it was being held tight to her chest. She was still feeling a bit sleepy and out of it from the drug.

"Hey you're awake." Santana looked and saw Brittany sitting in chair beside her.

Santana didn't understand why Brittany was here then she remembered seeing Brittany with the woman doctor when they brought her into the ER. "I want to go home." Santana didn't want to deal with Brittany right now. She didn't under her because one minute Brittany was saying they should stay away from one another and then the next she's sitting beside her bed in the ER.

"I think you can go home but you are going to need someone to stay with you overnight until the drug they gave you wears off. Plus your shoulder is going to be very painful so you'll need to take it easy for a several days. I can call Quinn and Rachel for you."

Santana shook her head. "They went away for the weekend."

"Is there someone else I can call for you?" Brittany asked.

"No there's no one else. I can take care of myself. I can take a taxi home." Santana started to sit up and she quickly laid back down when she felt dizzy.

Brittany giggled. "I don't think you are going anywhere by yourself."

It really pissed Santana off that Brittany giggled at her. "I don't know what you are giggling at. Why are you even here? I thought I was poison to you and you didn't want anything to do with me."

Santana's words hurt Brittany but she knew she deserved them. "I understand. I don't want to upset you. I just wanted to help you but I can see that me being here is making things worse so I'm just going to go. Take care Santana." Brittany got up from the chair.

"You are good at walking away aren't you?" Santana didn't know why she said that to Brittany, maybe it was the drug.

Brittany stood there with tears in her eyes. "What do you want me to do Santana? My life is a mess right now and having to deal with the way I feel about you is just making it more difficult. I wish it could be different believe me I do. I would love to get to know you and spend time with you but I just can't do that right now. There's so much you don't know about me and if you knew I'm sure you'd change your mind about how you feel about me. I'm sorry I upset you by being here it's just when I saw them bring you in the ER I was worried about you. It seems all I do is apologize to you because I always mess up. I'm going to go now."

Santana watched as Brittany walked away from her. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she pushed the nurse call button. "Can you please call my friends and tell them I'm here and need someone to pick up me up?" Santana gave the nurse Quinn's cell phone number so she could call her. She hated to interrupt Quinn and Rachel's weekend but she had no other options.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana fell asleep while waiting for Quinn and Rachel to pick her up from the ER. She felt someone rubbing her hand left hand and when she managed to open her eyes she saw Quinn standing there beside the bed. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

Santana swallowed and cleared her throat because her mouth was really dry. When she spoke it came out raspy. "I've been better. Sorry I ruined your weekend with Rachel."

"You didn't ruin anything so don't worry. We both are happy you are ok. What were you thinking riding your bike with your bad back?" Quinn continued to rub Santana's hand. The two friends were sarcastic to one another all of the time but when it came to comforting and supporting one another they were always by each other's side.

"How did you know I was riding my bike?"

"Rachel and I spoke to the doctor when we got here. He said you can go home but someone is going to have to stay with you overnight because of the drug they gave you to put your shoulder back into place. I'm going to stay with you while Rachel stays at our apartment."

"No, I can't ask you to stay with me when you should be with Rachel trying to figure out what if anything is going on between the two of you." Santana knew the way she felt she shouldn't be left alone but she hated that she would be cause of Quinn and Rachel not being able to spend time together talking. "By the way where is Rachel?"

"She's out in the waiting room talking to a friend she ran into. Let's get you dressed so we can go home. I'm sure you will be more comfortable once you are in your own bed."

The nurse helped Santana get dressed. They had put a scrub top on Santana after they put her shoulder back in place and since her shoulder was immobilized with a sling that was wrapped around her back the nurse thought it was best to just let Santana wear the scrubs home. The doctor went over Santana's discharge orders with her and Quinn. She would be allowed to take the sling off to take a shower but that was it. The doctor made sure Quinn knew how to put the sling back on Santana. Finally Santana was free to go.

The nurse was pushing Santana in a wheelchair out to the car when Santana saw Rachel standing by the ER exit with Brittany. So Brittany was the friend Rachel was talking to in the waiting room. Santana dropped her eyes to her lap so she wouldn't be tempted to look at Brittany. Santana wondered why Brittany was still there. Had she stayed the whole time waiting to see if someone was going to come and take Santana home?

"Santana, I certainly hope you have learned your lesson about riding a bike when you are still recuperating from your back injury and now you have injured your shoulder on top of everything else. And not to sound bitter but Quinn and I had to cut our weekend away short to come home and take care of you." Rachel lectured Santana.

Normally Santana would've yelled at Rachel by now but she just wanted to go home and besides she felt uncomfortable having Brittany so close. "Can we please just go home?" Santana's voice sound tired and defeated.

"Actually Brittany and I were talking and we came up with a solution to everyone's problem. Santana you need someone to stay with you, and Quinn and I would like to get back to our weekend together. So Brittany has agreed to stay with you tonight." Rachel smiled at the solution she had come up with to help everyone out.

Santana felt numb. Only two hours ago Brittany walked away from her in the ER. Brittany was like fire and ice. One minute she was hot and the next she was cold. Santana looked up at Quinn who was standing there. "Rach, I have already told Santana I would stay with her tonight." The nurse just stood there behind the wheelchair listening to the conversation hoping someone would make a decision soon.

"I understand you are concerned about Santana but Brittany is much more qualified to take care of Santana than you or I are. Brittany is also a certified physical therapist so she knows exactly how to take care of Santana's shoulder." Rachel was doing her best to convince Quinn that Santana would be better off with Brittany, besides she wanted to spend time with Quinn.

Quinn looked at Santana who was looking at her lap. "It's up to you Santana. If you would rather I stay with you it's not a problem regardless of what Rachel is saying. "

Santana just really wanted to go home and be left alone. She also felt bad she had already disturbed her friends' weekend together. "I don't care who stays with me just please take me home."

The nurse decided it was her cue to start pushing Santana to the parking lot area. Quinn stayed with Santana and the nurse in front of the ER exit while Rachel and Brittany went to get their cars. Brittany pulled her car up first. She got out and opened the passenger side door of her car. She then walked over to Santana. "If you don't want me to stay with you tonight it's ok just tell me and I'll go home."

Santana was so tired from the drug that she wasn't in any mood to have a conversation with Brittany. "It's ok just please take me home."

Brittany and Quinn helped get Santana into the passenger side of the car. Quinn buckled Santana's seat belt while Brittany walked around the car to the driver's side. "If you need us at all you just call and we will come home, ok?" (Santana nodded her head) Quinn kissed Santana on the forehead before shutting the passenger side door.

Brittany started the car and then looked over at Santana who was sitting there with her head laid back on the seat and her eyes closed. Brittany had waited in the waiting room to make sure Santana had someone to take her home. She figured Santana would have had the hospital contact Quinn and Rachel but she wanted to make sure. Despite how she kept pulling away and trying to distance herself from Santana she felt totally the opposite. Something kept drawing her to Santana.

After a twenty minute drive they arrived at Santana's apartment. Brittany looked over at Santana who still had her eyes closed however Brittany could tell Santana wasn't sleeping. "Santana, where should I park my car? I can't leave it on the street overnight."

Santana kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "My apartment has two parking stops in the parking garage. Go to the third floor and park in space 334."

A few minutes later Brittany parked her car, got out, and walked over to the passenger side door. Brittany opened the car door and carefully took off Santana's seatbelt. "Santana I'm going to help get out of the car. If it hurts too much just tell me and I'll stop and you can rest for a minutes."

Santana finally opened her eyes for the first time since she'd gotten in Brittany's car at the hospital. She turned in the seat so her legs were outside of the car. Brittany held out her hand and Santana grabbed it with her left hand. Brittany carefully pulled Santana out of the car. They both ignored the tingling feeling they felt in their hands. Once Santana was standing Brittany shut the car door.

"Are you feeling ok?" Brittany asked Santana.

"I'm fine. Please let's just go to my apartment. The elevator is over there." Santana was feeling groggy. Brittany put her arm around Santana's waist. "What are you doing Brittany?"

"I'm helping you walk to the elevator because you might be a little unstable on your feet right now."

"I don't need your help I'm fine." Santana said as she started walking away from Brittany.

Santana walked a short distance when her knees suddenly felt weak. Luckily Brittany was there to catch her before she fell. Brittany put her arm around Santana's waist and helped her to the elevator and then to her apartment. They both did their best to ignore the way they felt being so close to each other. Brittany's arm around Santana's waist felt like so warm and comforting. When they got to Santana's apartment she handed the key to Brittany who opened the door. Once they were both inside Brittany shut the door and locked it.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Brittany asked.

"No, I just want to go to bed." Santana thought about walking to her bedroom by herself but she knew she needed Brittany's help so she let Brittany help her.

Once they were in Santana's bedroom she sat on the edge of her bed while Brittany pulled the sheet and comforter down and then piled up some pillows so Santana's upper body will be elevated when she lies down. Brittany knew lying flat would be too uncomfortable for Santana's shoulder. Brittany stood there looking at Santana for a few moments. "Let me help you take your shoes off." Brittany knelt down and took Santana's sneakers off her feet and set them aside so Santana wouldn't trip on them.

Brittany helped Santana get up and then watched as Santana carefully lay down in bed on her back. Brittany pulled the sheet and comforter up over Santana's body. "Is there anything you need? Like a drink of water or do you have to use the bathroom? I guess I should've asked you that before you got in bed."

Brittany was rambling because she was feeling nervous being this close to Santana. Even in her groggy state Santana thought Brittany's rambling was cute. "I'm ok."

"Ok I'm going to let you get some rest. Where can I find a pillow and blanket?" Brittany was starting to feel more nervous by the second. She was going to be spending the night in Santana's apartment.

Santana scowled. "Why do you need a pillow and blanket?"

"So I can sleep on the couch. Remember I'm spending the night because you can't be alone."

Santana shook her head. "No you sleep in the spare bedroom. It's right next to my room."

Brittany walked to Santana's bedroom door to leave. "If you need anything in the night just yell for me or text me on your phone. Your phone is on your nightstand. Goodnight Santana I hope you are able to sleep ok."

When Brittany didn't get a response she noticed Santana's eyes were closed. She was either sleeping or ignoring her. Brittany was hoping Santana was a sleep.

When Brittany walked into the spare bedroom she realized she didn't have any night clothes to sleep in. She didn't want to bother Santana for something to sleep in so she decided to just sleep in her shorts and tank top she was wearing. She did however take her take her bra off because she didn't like sleeping in her bra. The spare bedroom was nothing fancy. It looked like it was used for storage because there were a few boxes in one the corner of the room. Brittany pulled the sheet and blanket back before getting into bed. She laid there for several minutes thinking about how much her life had changed in the past few days. Her girlfriend of over 3 years decided to take a job In Chicago without telling her and then proceeded to her that she didn't Brittany to go with her. Then there was the bomb her girlfriend had dropped on her earlier today. Brittany started thinking about Santana when she heard "Fuck" very loud and clearly in Santana's voice.

Brittany quickly got out of bed and went into the hallway. She saw the bathroom door light was on and the door was opened so she went to see what was going on. When she looked into the bathroom she saw Santana standing there staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Are you ok?"

Santana was startled to hear Brittany's voice. "Yeah I didn't realize the bruise and scrape on my face was so bad. I remember my face hitting the ground when I fell."

Brittany walked into the bathroom without saying a word and picked up a wash cloth that was sitting on the sink. She turned on the water and ran the wash cloth under the warm water. She then squeezed out the excess water. Santana had been watching Brittany in the mirror. Brittany looked back at Santana in the mirror and looked into her eyes for a few moments. "I'm just going to wash off the dried blood for you face. I wanted to do it earlier but thought it could wait until the morning but since you're up."

Brittany carefully and gently washed the dried blood from Santana's face. The doctor had cleaned the scrape but there still blood on Santana's face. Santana had to fight the urge to close her eyes as Brittany slowly brushed the wash cloth across her face. It felt so comforting and it wasn't just the warm wash cloth it was because Brittany was the one doing it. When Brittany finished she laid the wash cloth on the sink. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

Santana felt her face get warm with embarrassment. "I do need to pee but I think I can manage with my one good hand. Luckily I'm left handed."

"Ok, I'll leave you to it then. Just yell if you need any help." Brittany said as she walked out of the bathroom shutting the door.

If was difficult but Santana did manage to go to the bathroom without any major problems. When opened the bathroom door she thought Brittany might be waiting for her but she wasn't there. Santana went to her room and carefully got into her bed. She had just closed her eyes when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Brittany walked in with small towel. "There's a bag of ice wrapped in this towel. I thought it might help your face with the swelling and bruising. I also brought you a bottle of water just in case you get thirsty in the night." Brittany placed the towel in Santana's face and held it there for a few minutes. Santana closed her eyes. Brittany couldn't help but stare at Santana's face while she sat there on the edge of the bed. Santana was the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She had to fight the urge to reach up and touch Santana's check with her hand.

Brittany jumped a bit when Santana spoke. "Won't the good doctor wonder where you are tonight?"

Brittany looked puzzled and then she realized Santana was talking about her girlfriend or actually ex-girlfriend. "No she knows I won't be home. Besides after today I don't think I could be in the same apartment with her."

Brittany's eyes started to fill with tears. Santana had opened her eyes and noticed how sad Brittany had gotten. She reached up with her left hand and gently stroked Brittany's cheek. Feeling Santana's hand on her cheek Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and what she saw took her breath away. In Santana's eyes she saw concern and compassion. "Britt, what happened?"

Brittany loved the way it was so easy for Santana to call her Britt. "You don't want to hear about my problems. You've had a rough day and need your rest."

Brittany took the towel off from Santana's face and laid it on the nightstand. She started to stand up but Santana grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. "If you want to tell what happened I'm here to listen."

Brittany wiped her tears away. "Lisa told me today that she has fallen in love with one of the nurses at the hospital and that the nurse is going to Chicago with her. She swears that she hasn't had sex with this woman so she hasn't cheated but just the fact that she's fallen in love with someone else is cheating to me."

Santana ran her fingers up and down Brittany's forearm. "Was that Lisa I saw you talking to at the hospital when they brought me into the ER?" Brittany nodded her head yes. Santana continued, "It's her loss. I don't understand how she could fall in love with another woman when she had you to love her."

Brittany and Santana looked into each other eyes again. It was amazing how much emotions they could convey to one another without speaking. Brittany knew Santana meant what she had said. Brittany couldn't stand to look into Santana's eyes any further. "It's my fault. I have weird beliefs and I'm not normal. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be around me if you really got to know me. How can any woman take me seriously and want to be with me for the rest of her life? You'd better get some rest. Your shoulder and face are going to really hurt tomorrow. Good night."

Brittany went to get up but Santana still had a hold of her arm. Santana wanted to say so much but she was so tired and she knew deep down now wasn't the best time to have a serious conversation with Brittany. She reluctantly let go of Brittany's arm. "Britt, thanks for being here for me tonight."

Brittany walked out of the bedroom. Santana let a big sigh. A few minutes later Santana's cell phone dinged letting her know she had a text message. She picked up her phone seeing the text was from Brittany. It read _There's no place I'd rather be right now._


	9. Chapter 9

Santana woke up when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. The pillows that Brittany had placed against the bed headboard to keep Santana's upper body elevated had fallen down. Santana tried to sit up but she couldn't because of the pain in her shoulder. She laid there for a few minutes debating whether or not to yell for Brittany. She didn't know what time it was but it was still dark out so she knew it was still night time. Finally Santana couldn't stand the pain any longer. "Brittany". Santana yelled but she didn't know if Brittany could hear her since her bedroom door was closed even though the spare bedroom where Brittany was sleeping was right next to Santana's bedroom. Santana waited a few minutes and when Brittany didn't come in her room she yelled louder, "Brittany!"

This time Santana heard a thud from the spare room and heard Brittany mutter something she couldn't understand. Brittany practically ran into the Santana's room. "What's wrong?" Brittany stood beside Santana's bed looking at her with a concerned face.

Even though Santana was in a lot of pain she couldn't help but smile because Brittany's hair was sticking up all over the place and she had a mark on her face where she had been sleeping on the pillow. She looks so fucking cute Santana thought. "My shoulder is killing me and my pillows need to be fluffed. I'm sorry I woke you but I couldn't get up to fix them myself."

"It's ok. Actually you should take one of pain killers the doctor gave you. He sent enough pills home for one day and then he wrote a prescription. I remember you saying your back doctor didn't want you to get addicted to pain pills for your back pain so are you going to be ok taking these pills?" Brittany didn't want Santana to start taking pain pills if it was going to be an issue for her.

"No, I'll be ok. It's not like I was addicted to them he was just concerned I could be addicted if I took them too long. I really need something because the medication they gave me at the hospital has definitely worn off."

"Let me fix your pillows first and then I'll go get a pill for you they are on the kitchen counter. I'm going to help you sit up and its going to hurt but the worst thing you can do is hold your breath anticipating the pain so take deep breaths while I help you up."

Brittany helped Santana sit up and then fixed the pillows so they could support Santana's upper body and then helped Santana lay back down. "There is that better?" Santana nodded her head yes. "I'm going to go get your pain pill." Brittany came back quickly and handed Santana the pill and handed her the bottle of water from her nightstand. "Is there anything else you need? The pain pill will help you sleep so you should feel drowsy in a few minutes."

"I'm fine. Thanks and I'm sorry I woke you up. By the way what was that thud I heard when I yelled for you?" Santana had an idea what it was but she needed to know for sure.

Brittany looked away from Santana, "I fell out of the bed when I heard you yell for me." Brittany blushed.

Santana fought back a laugh. "Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I fell flat on my ass so I'm ok." Brittany still was embarrassed which Santana thought was just about the cutest things she'd ever seen.

"You know where the ice is if you need it." Santana couldn't help but tease Brittany about it.

Brittany didn't respond she just rolled her eyes. "Do you like to cuddle?" Brittany asked changing the subject totally.

Santana was taken aback by the question wondering where it came from. "Uh, why do ask?"

"Never mind I was just wondering. Get some sleep. If you need anything just yell for me." Brittany walked out of the Santana's bedroom.

Brittany got back in bed and sighed. Her mind was racing with all kinds of different thoughts being this close to Santana. Her phone went off letting her know she had a text message. She picked up her phone and smiled when she read the text from Santana. _Yes I like to cuddle. Something tells me you are a great cuddler :)_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

The next time Santana opened her eyes there was some light coming in her bedroom so she knew it was morning. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and it read 9 AM. She had slept for almost six hours, those pain pills really knocked her out. Her pillows had fallen again but this time she could push herself up using her left elbow on her uninjured shoulder. She felt a little dizzy when she sat up but it went away after a few seconds. Her stomach growled because she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Santana carefully swung her legs to the side of the bed so she was sitting with her legs dangling down the side. Suddenly she realized she really had to pee so she stood carefully to make sure she wasn't going to feel dizzy again. When she didn't feel any dizziness she walked out of her bedroom and opened the bathroom door across the hall. When she walked in she saw Brittany standing there in front of the sink and mirror wearing just a towel. It was obvious she had just gotten out of the shower because her hair was wet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Britt. I'll just leave so you can continue whatever you are doing." Santana started took a couple of steps and then stopped. "You know what I can't leave because I really have to pee. Would you mind stepping out for a few minutes?" Santana felt embarrassed and she didn't know why.

"Sure I'm sorry. I hope it was ok that I took a shower. I looked in on you when I woke up and you were sleeping so soundly so I decided to take a shower. How are feeling? You should've yelled my name and I would've helped you out of bed. You need to be careful with the pain pills you are taking because they can make you dizzy." Brittany stood there rambling on and on.

Santana suddenly felt like she was going to wet her pants. "Britt, I really need to pee!" Santana emphasized the world really.

"Sorry." Brittany immediately left the bathroom.

Santana opened the bathroom door when she was done thankful that she has excellent bladder control. Brittany was nowhere to be seen so Santana went to the spare bedroom and knocked on the door. "Britt, I'm done in the bathroom you can go back in now."

A few seconds later Brittany opened the door she was dressed in the clothes she had on yesterday. "I'm fine. I take it you made out ok in there. I put on my clothes from yesterday but it's not like I smell or anything. Do you want to try and take a shower? I know how to take your shoulder sling brace thingy off. Did I mention I'm a certified physical therapist?"

Santana didn't know what had gotten into Brittany because she talking fast and rambling on and on. "Have you had coffee yet today?"

Brittany shook her head and started to ramble and talk fast again. "No why do you want some coffee? I can go make some how do you take it? Do you like it black, with cream, with sugar, with cream and sugar? Or do you like decaffeinated? I'll just go to the kitchen and fix you some coffee."

Brittany started to walk by Santana when Santana quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, what's going on? You seem nervous or something today. If you have changed your mind and don't want to be here it's ok I can manage on my own. I don't want you to be her if you're feeling uncomfortable." Santana's voice was serious with a hint of sadness.

Brittany swallowed hard before turning and looking Santana directly in the eyes. It took Santana by surprise because lately Brittany wouldn't look directly at her. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I'll calm down."

Santana held onto Brittany's arm. "You didn't do anything wrong so please don't apologize. I just feel there's something going on with you this morning and that's the reason you are acting so nervous. Is it your breakup with Lisa?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, it's you."

Santana let out a huge sign and let go of Brittany's arm. "Like I said you don't have to stay I don't you feeling uncomfortable. I'll be ok on my own besides Quinn and Rachel will be coming home later today. Thanks for bringing me home from the hospital and staying with me last night." Santana slowly walked to her bedroom.

Brittany walked up to the open door of Santana's bedroom and looked in seeing Santana sitting on the edge the bed looking towards the floor. "I don't feel uncomfortable being here in the way you are thinking I'm uncomfortable." Brittany's voice was soft.

"But you admit you feel uncomfortable around me." Santana didn't look up at Brittany who was now standing directly beside her.

"It's not so much that I uncomfortable I feel nervous when I am around you sometimes." Brittany wasn't exactly sure how to explain her feelings.

Santana just wanted to crawl back in bed and sleep. Her shoulder and face both hurt. She had looked at her face in mirror when she went to the bathroom and her right side of her face was bruised with a huge scrape on it. Her eye was a little swollen too. "You keep telling me it's best if we stay away from one other because of the strong feelings we both have when we are together, maybe you're right. I don't want to make you feel nervous. You can go I'll be ok. I'm just going to crawl back in bed and sleep."

Before Santana could move to lie down her stomach growled the loudest she had ever heard her growl. Brittany let out a small giggle. "I think before you go back to sleep you need to eat. When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning."

"You haven't eaten in twenty four hours? You definitely need to eat so I'm going to go fix breakfast. Let me help you get comfortable and then I'll serve you breakfast in bed." Brittany walked over and started stacking up Santana's pillows against the bed headboard.

"I can fix my own breakfast. I'll have a bowl of cereal or something simple." Santana stood up from the bed.

"No I'll fix you some French toast or pancakes." Brittany kept getting the pillow ready for Santana to lay down.

"You are just going to ignore everything I just said about us aren't you? I don't get you one minute you're pushing me away and the next you are asking me if like to cuddle." Santana was frustrated.

"Here just lie down and I'll go fix us some breakfast." Santana laid again the pillows and Brittany covered her up with the sheet. Brittany than walked to the door but turned around before leaving. "After breakfast we can talk. I mean really talk not like our other talks, ok?"

Santana nodded her head yes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Several minutes later Brittany walked into Santana's bedroom with a tray of food. She had two plates of French toast, orange juice, and cups of coffee. She sat the tray down on the bed. Santana could smell the French toast and he smelled heavenly. French toast was her all time favorite breakfast food so of course Brittany would choose to make that over pancakes. Without saying a word Brittany started cutting up the French toast on one of plates. "Do you like your maple syrup on your French toast or are you a dipper? I think you're a dipper."

Santana couldn't believe what Brittany had just asked her. "I'm a dipper but why did you even think I might like my maple syrup on the side so I can dip each piece in it? My friends make fun of me because they say they never heard of anyone else doing that."

Brittany stuck out her hand and Santana's scowled. "Hi my name is Brittany and I'm a dipper too." Santana blushed and shook Brittany's hand. Santana thought to herself how can this be happening? How is that Brittany just seems to know everything about her? Santana was lost in her thoughts and hadn't heard Brittany talking to her. "Santana are you ok?"

Santana looked up finally being pulled from her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"I asked you two times if you thought you could feed yourself or if you wanted me to feed you, and you just seemed to be somewhere else. Are you in a lot of pain or do you need to rest?"

"No, I'm really ok. I mean my face is killing me and my shoulder hurts but I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. I can feed myself after all I'm left handed and it's my right shoulder that's in a sling."

Brittany moved the plate of cut up French toast closer to Santana and handed her a fork. Santana noticed Brittany had a small bowl of maple syrup for her dip her pieces of French toast in. Santana ate her French toast and only dripped syrup on herself a couple of times. When she looked down to see where the syrup had landed she realized she was still wearing the scrub top she wore home from the hospital. She also realized she had taken a shower or even washed up since her bike accident. "Uh, Britt the nurse told Quinn and me that I can take this sling off to take a shower. Do you think you can help me with that I mean you know how to take the sling off and put it back on right?"

"Yes I do know how and of course I'll help you. How about we do that before talk?" Brittany was finishing up eating her French toast.

Once they both had finished eating breakfast they went to the bathroom so Santana could take a shower. "Now this is going to hurt so let me know if it hurts too much and you need me to stop ok?" Santana nodded her head yes. Brittany unstrapped Santana's sling and had Santana lift her left arm so she could lift the scrub top over her left arm and head. It was then Brittany realized Santana didn't have a bra on, of course they took it off at the hospital when the examined and reset her shoulder. Brittany grabbed a hand towel from the sink and handed it Santana. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at me seeing you naked on top."

Santana didn't realized at first what Brittany was talking about and then it hit her she wasn't wearing a bra. The funny thing was she didn't feel uncomfortable at all with Brittany seeing her without a bra but she still covered her chest with the towel.

"Ok, Santana this is the part that will hurt some but I'm going to help you." Santana had been keeping her right arm bent and close to her chest. "I'm going to straighten your arm out so I can just slip the scrub top down off from your arm." Brittany slowly straightened Santana's arm out which cause some pain but Santana didn't say anything. Once her arm was straight Brittany slipped the top off from Santana's arm. Santana was holding the hand towel across her breasts. "How does that feel to have you arm down like that?"

"I can feel it pulling on my shoulder so it's a bit uncomfortable and painful. It feels better if I bend it and hold it hold it close to my chest."

"That's why they have you wear a sling for a couple of weeks it takes the pressure off from your shoulder and give it time to heal. Here let me help you bend you arm back up so you're more comfortable." Brittany helped Santana bend her arm. "Ok do you want me to help you take off your sweat pants?"

Santana hated asking for help but she knew it would easier. "Yes please."

Brittany pulled down Santana's sweat pants and it was only then that she realized Santana had hurt her right leg too. It was scrapped up and bruised. "Does your leg hurt?"

"Yeah it does but not as much as my face."

"After your shower I'll get some ice for you face. Ok what about your panties?" Brittany knew she shouldn't feel turned on but she couldn't help it being this close to a practically naked Santana.

"I can take those off myself I think but I will need help getting into the shower. I don't want to fall."

"I'll stay here and help you. I'm just going to come out and say it. It's going to be difficult to help you without seeing you naked and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Maybe we should wait until Quinn get home later." Brittany wasn't sure if she could handle this or not.

"I don't feel uncomfortable in front of you unless you feel uncomfortable then I can wait until Quinn gets back."

"I don't feel uncomfortable either so let's get you in the shower."

Brittany had her back to Santana turning the water on for the shower while Santana carefully took her panties off using her left hand. Brittany opened the shower curtain and help Santana into the shower without really looking at her body. "When you are ready to get out of the shower just yell I'll be out in the hall."

"Britt can you stay here in the bathroom I'd feel better if you did."

"Yeah no problem I'll be right here."

Santana was having a difficult time taking a shower using only one hand. She would put the shower gel on her body and then take wash cloth and scrub her body. She did the best she could and she felt better already being clean. Next thing to tackle was washing her hair. She managed to get the shampoo in hair but she couldn't really wash her long hair with one hand. "Um Britt can you help me wash my hair?"

Brittany opened the shower curtain and saw Santana standing there with her back to her. She couldn't help but look down at Santana's butt. Brittany felt her face get hot. "Ok you just stand there and I'll wash your hair. Brittany ran her hands through Santana's hair lathering up the shampoo. Feeling Brittany's hands massage her hair and scalp made Santana feel weak in her knees. She had to fight letting out a small moan. Brittany's touch felt so good. "You can rinse you hair now and then I'll help you out of the shower." Santana stood under the shower and rinsed her hair. Brittany turned off the water and then got a bath towel ready as she helped Santana out of the shower.

"Britt can you go to my room and find some clothes for me to change into? I think sweatpants and tank top would easiest."

Brittany went to Santana's bedroom and finally found a pair of sweatpants and tank top for Santana. She also realized Santana would need some panties so she opened the drawer finding a pair of panties for her. Brittany walked back in the bathroom seeing Santana trying to dry her hair with a towel. "Here let me help you with that." Brittany took the towel and gently rubbed Santana's hair until it was just damp. "I got you some clothes to change into. I think it best if you don't wear a bra for a few days. I'll let you put on your panties and then help with your sweatpants and tank top"

Brittany turned her back while Santana put on her panties. Santana told it was ok to turn around. Brittany helped Santana put on her sweatpants luckily Santana had the towel around her shoulder so it hung down covering her breast. "Ok let's get this tank top on you. It's going to hurt again when I have to straighten out your arm." Santana looked at Brittany in the eyes before she took the towel off her shoulders revealing her breasts. Brittany couldn't help but look because she was only human after all. She managed to get Santana's tank top on without any major pain to Santana. "Let me put your sling back on."

Brittany gently put the sling back on and tightened the Velcro strap that went around Santana's back. "Is that too tight?" Santana shook her head no. Brittany and Santana were standing face to face very close looking into each other's eyes. "Santana, I have to do this because I've wanted to do this since the day I met you." Brittany gently pulled Santana into a hug so she didn't pressure on her arm that was in the sling. Santana didn't hesitate she put her left arm around Brittany. The two women stood there for a few minutes savoring the hug. Brittany pulled away first and was taking deep breaths just from hugging Santana that was the kind of effect she had on her. Santana was breathing deeply too. They once again looked into each other's eyes for several moments.

"Let's get you back to bed so you can rest and I'll get some ice for your face." Brittany helped Santana back to bed. A few minutes later she came back to the room with an ice pack. She handed it to Santana who put on her face. Brittany sat down on the bed. "So I said we would talk. How about I start by telling you about me and my past because how you feel about that will determine whether or not our talk needs to continue."

**A/N – I don't always like cliffhangers but this was the best place for me stop. Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N-I want to thank the readers and thanks those you comment. Thanks for all of the favorites too!**_

_End of Previous Chapter_

"_Let's get you back to bed so you can rest and I'll get some ice for your face." Brittany helped Santana back to bed. A few minutes later she came back to the room with an ice pack. She handed it to Santana who put on her face. Brittany sat down on the bed. "So I said we would talk. How about I start by telling you about me and my past because how you feel about that will determine whether or not our talk needs to continue."_

Brittany couldn't believe she was about to have this conversation with Santana. She knew it would probably make or break any possibility of them developing any kind of relationship whether it's a friendship or more. "Well let me start at the beginning. I grew up in small town in upstate New York. I have a brother who is two years older than me and sister who is 3 years younger than me. My brother is married and I have twin nephews. My sister isn't married but has been living with her boyfriend for two years. My father is foreman for a major construction company and my mother is a librarian. By the way I'm 28 years old."

"Well so far your life seems quite normal." Santana couldn't imagine what Brittany had in her past that she was worried about but she guess she was about to find out.

"It does all sound normal it's me who isn't normal. I was the kid in high school who everyone else called ditzy or sometimes even crazy. I like to think I was and still am a free spirit. We can talk more about that later if we get that far. When I was three years old my family moved to an old farmhouse. It was a great place to grow up. We had huge house and backyard. My dad put a tire swing on a huge oak tree in our backyard and I spent hours on that swing. Right after we moved into the house I started talking to an imaginary friend named Jenny. We would color together and have tea parties. We also spent a lot of time together on the tire swing. When I turned 5 my parents were concerned because I was still talking to Jenny." Brittany swallowed hard. "I need to get a glass of water. Do you need anything? How about some more ice for your face?"

"I'm fine Britt." Santana watched Brittany leave the bedroom. She could tell Brittany was really nervous talking about her childhood because her voice kept cracking and changing pitch.

Brittany came back with a glass of water and sat back down on Santana's bed. "So where was I?" Brittany didn't continue because she felt Santana's hand on her leg.

"Britt, you don't have to continue if it's too much for you. I can tell you're nervous and struggling to talk about your childhood. It's ok you don't have to tell me about all of this."

Brittany took a long drink of water. "Yes I do need to tell you because if I don't we can't continue whatever this is between you and I."

"Ok but please promise me you'll stop if it gets to be too much." Hearing the concern in Santana's voice made Brittany's heart feel warm. Santana took her hand off from Brittany's leg.

"So as I was saying my parents were concerned because I was still talking to Jenny when I was five years old. One day my mother sat down with me and asked me why I talked to Jenny. I told her because she's my friend. My mother told me that I had friends in my preschool class who could come and play with me, real friends that I could see. That's when I told my mom that I could see Jenny. She told me that I only see her in my mind she wasn't real. I remember I started crying and saying yes I could see Jenny she was real. She was as real as my other friends. My mom started asking me questions about Jenny. I told my mom that Jenny was 5 years old like me, liked playing with dolls, coloring, and swinging. I also told her that Jenny said she was sick and couldn't breathe but that I didn't understand why she said that because she didn't look sick and it never looked like she couldn't breathe. After our talk and my mom saw how upset I got when she said Jenny wasn't real she decided to do some research on past people who lived in our house. She found the family that built the house had a 5 year old daughter named Jenny who had died from polio. My mom was able to find a school picture of Jenny. One day she showed me the picture and asked me if I'd ever seen that little girl before and I got all excited and told her it was Jenny." Brittany had been looking at her lap the entire time she was telling Santana this and now she stopped talking and took another drink of water.

Santana sat there listening and when Brittany stopped talking to take a drink Santana had no idea if she should say something or wait and see if Brittany continued to talk. After a few moments Brittany continued. "My parents didn't freak out or anything about my imaginary playmate actually being the spirit of a dead child. They have always been opened minded. The older I got the less and less I saw Jenny. By the time we moved out of the house when I was 13 I wasn't seeing her anymore at all. We moved to new town because my father got a promotion at work. Even though I never saw Jenny again or any other spirit I still had this feeling with some people that could feel their physical pain. It was something I just learned to live with. When I was 16 I had my first real girlfriend. One night we were kissing and a picture of her in a hospital bed flashed in my mind. It scared me at first but then I just let it go thinking it was my overactive imagination. Two days later she was in a car accident with some of our other friends. I wasn't with them. When I went to see her in the hospital she looked exactly like she did in my mind when I was kissing her. She was hurt badly and even in a coma for a few days but she recuperated fully. I've never told anyone before about seeing her in the hospital bed in my mind and then the accident happening. You are the first to know." Brittany stopped again like she thought for sure at some point Santana would say something but she was just sitting listening and staring into space.

"After that incident nothing major happened in my life again until I met you. I graduated from high school and went onto to become a certified physical therapist. When I was a physical therapist I could still sense people's physically pains and that's how I got interest in touch therapy. I felt I could help people since I could sense their physical pain and then focus my energies on helping with the pain. Then I met you and it wasn't just your physical pain I could feel. I could feel your emotional pain and whatever other emotions you were feeling. It was too much for me. I was overwhelmed, especially during your last appointment when I felt your love for me. I know that freaked you out when I told and I don't blame you. I know I'm some kind of freak and don't blame you if you don't want to be around me after everything I've told you."

Brittany looked at Santana and she was just sitting there on the bed staring straight ahead. "Santana, please say something." Brittany's voice whispered. Santana didn't say anything or even move. "I'd better just leave. You don't need to say anything I understand. You should be ok until Quinn and Rachel get home. Just rest and drink plenty of water. I'll give Quinn a call later to make sure they're home and can take care of you." Brittany got up from the bed to leave. "Shit I forgot I was going to the pharmacy to get your pain medication prescription filled. You have enough for today. Quinn or Rachel can get it filled." Brittany took one last look at Santana before she walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

Brittany was trying her best to hold the tears back as she waited for the elevator. She knew telling Santana about her life was a risk but she knew she needed to tell her. The elevator doors opened and Brittany got inside and pushed the button for the lobby. The doors were almost closed when a hand appeared between the doors stopping them from closing. The doors opened back up when they sensed the hand.

"Britt, please come back." It was all Santana could manage to say. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and saw sincerity. Santana really wanted her to come back so she stepped out of the elevator and followed Santana back to her apartment.

Once they were back in the apartment Santana sat down on the couch and Brittany sat beside. Santana turned so she was facing Brittany. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to say anything all the while you were telling me about the things that had happened to you. I just couldn't find the words."

"It's ok Santana. I understand you don't need to explain anything to me. I know it's difficult to believe any of what I told you is true."

Santana put her left on Brittany's hand that was lying in her lap. "I believe you. I never doubted you once the whole time you were telling me everything you have experienced. And just so you know I don't think you're a freak. I truly believe it all happened to you."

Brittany looked at Santana and she could sense that Santana was telling the truth. Brittany moved closer to Santana and gently stroked the right side of her face that was bruised. Santana leaned into the touch because it felt calming to her. They both then leaned forward until their foreheads and noses were touching. They could feel each other's hot breath on their lips even though their lips weren't touching. They kept their eyes opened and looked into each other's eyes. The emotions they could see in each other's eye were overwhelming but not in a bad way. They both wanted to kiss the other one but something was stopping them. Maybe it was the fact that Brittany had just broken up with her girlfriend or maybe they both knew it was too soon and that they had all of the time in the world.

The decision was made for them when they heard a key in the door and someone knocking. "Santana, Brittany we are coming in." It was Quinn.

Santana and Brittany pulled away but not before Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead. They both closed their eyes and let the emotions from that simple kiss overtake them.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the comments. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story. ****Branca'Ginger'Gilbey**** you asked for the next chapter so here it is.**

_End of Previous Chapter_

_The decision was made for them when they heard a key in the door and someone knocking. "Santana, Brittany we are coming in." It was Quinn._

_Santana and Brittany pulled away but not before Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead. They both closed their eyes and let the emotions from that simple kiss overtake them._

Quinn and Rachel walked into the living room and saw Santana and Brittany sitting on the couch. They could tell that they interrupted something personal by the way Santana and Brittany were looking at one another.

"How's your shoulder doing Santana?" Rachel asked in a kind of annoyed tone.

"It hurts like hell but I guess that's to be expected." Santana didn't want to take her eyes off from Brittany but she knew she needed to acknowledge her two friends.

"See Quinn I told you Santana would be doing just fine with Brittany staying with her. We came home early from our weekend trip for no reason at all." Rachel's tone showed she was really annoyed now.

Santana looked at Quinn who gave her a small smile. Santana knew that meant Quinn was worried about her. "I'm sorry you cut your weekend trip short to come and check on me. Brittany and I are doing fine, she's been a great help."

Quinn finally spoke for the first time since entering Santana's apartment. "I was just worried because you were in so much pain yesterday and I wasn't sure how long Brittany could stay with you."

Brittany looked at Santana, "I can stay as long as Sananta needs me to stay."

"Ok, well if you two need anything just knock on our door." Quinn kept looking at Santana and Brittany because she could tell something had changed between them.

"I do need my pain medication prescription filled. Could you get that filled for me?" Santana asked Quinn knowing that it would make Quinn feel better if she did something to help Santana.

"Sure I will go and get it filled just as soon as we unpack and get settled. Let's go Rach." Brittany got up from the couch and handed Quinn the prescription. Santana could tell Rachel wasn't happy but she didn't know if that meant the weekend between her and Quinn hadn't gone well or if she was just mad because Quinn wanted to come home early.

After Quinn and Rachel left Santana turned her attention back to Brittany. "When do you have to leave?"

Brittany ran her finger down the left side of Santana's face. "I can stay as long as you need or want me to."

Santana was mesmerized under Brittany gentle touch. "I wish you didn't have to leave but we both know you have other things in life you need to take care of like work and Lisa."

"I do have to work tomorrow because I have clients scheduled but as far as Lisa goes we have nothing left to say to one another. She's already packing her things for her move to Chicago. I do have to start looking for a new apartment because I can't afford to stay where I'm living now. It took both Lisa's and my money to afford the rent. Our lease just happens to be up for renewal at the end of this month in two weeks so I'm going to have to find an apartment I can afford or move into a hotel until I do." Brittany was still running her finger gently up and down Santana's face.

"You know you can always stay here with me until you find a new place." Santana was almost falling asleep from Brittany's touch.

"I can't ask you to let me stay here. Thanks for offering though." Brittany really wanted to say yes she would stay with Santana but she didn't want to seem too eager.

"Well, I'm going to need to have physical therapy on my shoulder and it would be quite convenient to have my own personal physical therapist living with me. My health insurance will pay for the therapy so it would be a little more extra money for you." Santana really wanted Brittany to say yes she would stay with her. Santana couldn't get enough of being around Brittany and wanted to spend every minute possible with her.

"I still do some physical therapy at my touch therapy office so I guess I could do your therapy here instead of you coming to the office. Let me go home and get some of my clothes and things, and I'll be right back. I'll let Quinn and Rachel know I'm leaving so they know you are alone." Brittany stopped stroking Santana's face with her finger which made Santana let out a small groan of displeasure.

Brittany got up from the couch leaned down and kissed Santana on the forehead again before walking towards the door. "Wait does this mean you are going to stay with me until you find a new apartment?"

"Let's just see how things go for a few days. I'll be back soon." Brittany walked out of the apartment.

Santana just sat there for a few moments before she touched her face where Brittany had been stroking it with her finger and then she touched her forehead that Brittany had kissed. It was amazing how Brittany's touch still lingered in both places.

xoxoxooxoxoxoox

Santana laid down on her bed to take a nap while Brittany was gone. She thought for sure she was having one of the nicest dreams ever because she could feel Brittany's finger gently and slowly once again running up and down her face. She felt herself waking up only to see beautiful blue eyes looking down at her. It hadn't been a dream at all. Brittany was sitting on her bed running her finger up and down her face. "Hey I hated to wake you up but you've been asleep for three hours and you really should eat something."

"How long have you been back?" Santana felt like falling back to sleep because Brittany's touch was so relaxing.

"About an hour and a half. I stopped by Quinn and Rachel's to let them know I was back and Quinn said she stopped by to drop your prescription of and when you didn't answer the door she came in and you were fast asleep. What would you like to eat?"

"I'm really hungry for pizza so would you mind if we just ordered out?"

"Pizza sounds great. What toppings do you want?" Brittany kept stroking Santana's face with her finger while she talked.

"I like anything but onions or mushrooms. The number for the pizza place that delivers is on a magnet on the refrigerator." Santana was getting lost not only in Brittany's touch but also staring into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Ok, I'll go order our pizza." Brittany didn't want to break the physical contact between her and Santana but she had to so she stopped and left the bedroom to go order the pizza.

Santana waited for several minutes and when Brittany didn't return to the bedroom she carefully got out of bed and walked out to the living room. She saw Brittany looking at some of framed illustrations that hung in the corner of the living room where her drawing desk was located. Santana stood there for a few minutes watching Brittany's face as she reacted to the illustrations.

Brittany turned suddenly when she saw be standing there. "I can't believe you did the illustrations for all of these children's books. We never talked about what you did for a living. I can't believe you illustrate my favorite children's books about the penguin family. I bought all of the penguin books."

Santana couldn't help but smile at how excited Brittany got when talking about the penguin books. "They are my favorite books of all of the books I've illustrated."

Brittany suddenly walked away from looking at the framed illustrations and sat on the couch. Santana wondered what changed Brittany's mood so quickly so she walked over and sat on the couch. "Hey what's wrong?"

Brittany shook her head. "You probably think it's crazy for a grown woman to buy children's books but I just love everything about them."

"Britt look at me. (Brittany looked at Santana) I don't think it's crazy for a grown woman to like children's books. Why would you even think something like that?"

Brittany looked away from Santana and looked down at her lap. "Lisa always thought it was childish of me to get excited about children's books. It wasn't just that I liked them I was buying them so I could share them with our children some day but that's not going to happen now. When we first got together we both wanted the same things but now all she wants is her fancy job in Chicago and some slutty nurse."

"I know how you feel. Nicole and I wanted the family with a house outside of city until she changed and material things became more important to her. Did you ever tell Lisa about seeing the little girl's spirit when you were kid?" Santana had reached over and was now running her fingers up and down Brittany's arm.

"I told her but she didn't believe it really was the little girl's spirit she just said I was a child with an overactive imagination. That's the one thing about our relationship that was a problem. She always thought I was a bit naive and childish at times with the things I believe in and do. She thinks touch therapy isn't possible and that it just is a waste of people's time and money. San, how do you feel about touch therapy?"

"At first I have to admit I wasn't sure what you were doing was going to help me. I mean you didn't even touch me but my back did feel better for a couple of days just after the one session with you so I believe there's something to it." Santana continued to rub Brittany's arm.

"I feel like such an idiot I haven't even asked you how your back feels. Did you hurt it more when you fell from your bike?"

"My back was the reason I fell off my bike but it isn't bothering me. I think it's because of the pain medication. So did you bring some of your things back with you?"

"Yeah, I brought some clothes and my laptop. Lisa was at the apartment when I went to get my things. She was packing up her things for Chicago. Her nurse friend was there too. I guess Lisa didn't think I'd be coming back to apartment today. I just got my things and left. You know I feel sad that things ended with Lisa the way they did but I don't feel as broken hearted as I did the morning I found out about them. The reason I don't feel so broken hearted is because of you. I know we've only known each other for a week or so but like I said before the connection I feel with you makes me want to spend time with you."

"I know what you mean because I feel the same way about you. When you said the other day you could still feel my broken heart but you also felt love in my heart for you I think you were right. To be honest though right now I'm kind of confused and don't want to rush into anything. I used to think about Nicole every day and wonder why I wasn't good enough for her but since I met you it's like she no longer exists."

"So much has happened since we've known each other it's like us meeting put all of these events in motion like it was meant to be. I know I'm probably freaking you out with all of my talk about fate and things like that. Lisa is right I need to get my head out of the clouds and come down to earth and stop thinking life is magical."

Santana moved closer to Brittany on the couch. "Don't let her words change you. You are just being yourself and that's the best thing you can be. I want to hold you but this damn shoulder makes it difficult for us to get close sitting here."

Brittany stood up from the couch. "Stand up." Santana stood up and Brittany pulled her into a hug being careful not to put too much pressure on Santana's shoulder. Santana wrapped her left arm around Brittany. It was amazing how a simple hug could convey so many feelings for both of them. "Your shoulder hurts pretty bad doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. I didn't take my pain pill when I was supposed to because I was sleeping. I'm not going to ask you how you knew my shoulder hurt because I already know you felt it when you hugged me."

The intercom buzzed and it was the pizza delivery guy so Brittany let him up to the apartment. The two ate their pizza while Brittany asked Santana how she became an illustrator for children's books. After they were done eating Santana took her pain pill and got into bed. Before long she was fast asleep. Brittany was tired and had to get up early the next morning for work so she got ready for bed and went to the spare bedroom.

Brittany was thinking about everything that happened since she had met Santana. Lisa and her breaking up, Santana hurting her shoulder which led to Brittany staying with her, Santana offering for Brittany to stay with her while she looked for another apartment, Santana being the illustrator of her favorite children's books about the penguins, and them both understanding what it's like to have someone you love suddenly no longer want the same things you want out of life. She fell asleep thinking about Santana and wondering if this was all too good to be true. If the connection they felt could disappear as quickly as started.

Brittany woke up when she heard her phone beeping. When her eyes adjusted to looking at the screen in the dark she saw the text was from Santana.

_I woke up and suddenly feel the need to cuddle. Do you know anyone who might be interested in cuddling w/me?_

Brittany smiled and replied.

_I think I might know someone who would be interested. _

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_End of Previous Chapter_

Brittany woke up when she heard her phone beeping. When her eyes adjusted to looking at the screen in the dark she saw the text was from Santana.

_I woke up and suddenly feel the need to cuddle. Do you know anyone who might be interested in cuddling w/me?_

Brittany smiled and replied.

_I think I might know someone who would be interested. _

Brittany got out of bed and walked out into the hallway but stopped before she went into Santana's room. Instead she went into the bathroom. She really didn't have to go to the bathroom but she took the time to go anyway. Then she then brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. She looked at her hair in the mirror and decided her bed hair looked kind of sexy. Santana only asked her to cuddle but you never know what else might happen. Brittany knew things wouldn't be able to go too far because of Santana's shoulder but she wouldn't mind if they kissed. She had been fighting the urge to kiss Santana all day.

Brittany knocked quietly on Santana's door before opening it and entering the bedroom. The room wasn't completely dark because the light from the street lights filtered through the opened blinds on the windows. Santana was propped up on her pillows lying on her back with her eyes closed. Brittany worried she had taken too long in the bathroom and Santana had fallen back to sleep waiting for her. She walked slowly over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd changed your mind about cuddling." Santana said softly with her eyes still closed.

"I had to stop at the bathroom first. I would never change my about cuddling. I never turn down an invitation to cuddle." Brittany's voice was equally as soft.

Santana opened her eyes and was taken in by the beautiful, blue eyes she could see looking at her through the filtered lights from the street. "So what you're saying is you don't ever refuse a invitation to cuddle and here I thought I was someone special."

"Oh no that's not what I meant at all. I don't cuddle with just anyone. I cuddle with only special people." Brittany said with panic in her voice.

"Calm down Britt. I was only teasing you but it's nice to know you think I'm special." Santana couldn't believe she was having this conversation in the middle of the night but she just can't get enough of Brittany. That's why she sent the text about cuddling. After spending so much time with Brittany during the day she had missed her when she woke up.

"So I get your game Lopez you tricked me into admitting I think you are special." Brittany teased.

"No, I didn't trick you. I don't play those kinds of games." It was Santana's turn to panic.

"Kind of defensive aren't you? I was only teasing. How about we get our cuddle on because I have to get up early to go to work." Brittany got into bed on the left side because it was Santana's side without the sling. She moved close to Santana and laid back on the propped up pillows.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about how difficult it would be to cuddle with all of these pillows behind us. I can try to lay down flat." Santana sat up and was about to take some of the pillows away with her left hand when she felt Brittany's hand around her wrist.

"This is fine. I can sleep with the pillows like this. If you lay flat your shoulder is going to hurt. I'm sorry I should've asked if you needed anything before I got into bed. Do you need ice for your face?" Brittany reached over and gently touched Santana's bruised and scarped cheek. Santana closed her eyes at feeling Brittany's touch.

"No my face is ok especially when you touch it like that." The two held their positions for a few moments until Santana was broken from the trance of Brittany's touch. "You said you have to get up early for work. I can set the alarm on my phone."

"I've got my phone with me and the alarm is already set. I need to get up at 7. I don't want you to get up that early so you will have to wait and take a shower when I get back from work around 4 if that's ok."

"Britt that's fine. Let's go to sleep."

The two laid there for a few moments. Santana had no idea what to do because cuddling usually involved touching the other person but she only had one good arm. Maybe just laying close together was all they could do for now.

Then without saying a word Brittany lifted up Santana's left arm and she laid her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana got the idea and wrapped her arm around Brittany. "San are you comfortable?"

"Yeah this is nice. Night Britt." Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's forehead. It was the first time she had kissed Brittany. Brittany had kissed her twice on the forehead.

Brittany hoped Santana hadn't noticed how her heart started beating so much faster when Santana kissed her on the forehead. Brittany wondered what would happen if they kissed on the lips. Just thinking about it made her heart race even faster.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Brittany's alarm on her cell phone went off for what seemed like only a few minutes later although it had been four hours. Santana woke up when Brittany didn't turn the alarm off. She looked at Brittany and smiled because during the night Brittany had moved her head so it was resting on Santana's chest. On her left boob actually but Santana felt completely comfortable with it. "Britt you need to wake up." Brittany mumbled but didn't wake up. Santana had no idea how she was sleeping through the alarm. Santana kissed Brittany's forehead. "Hey sleepyhead it's time to get up."

Feeling Santana's lips on her forehead woke Brittany up because of the overall feeling of warmth she felt from the contact. Brittany looked at Santana and smiled. It was then she realized she was basically using Santana's boob as a pillow. Finally she realized her alarm was going off and sat up getting her phone from the night stand and turning it off. She looked at Santana quickly and then looked down. "Britt look at me." Brittany looked up but couldn't hold Santana's gaze. "Britt what's wrong?"

Brittany started to pick at the blanket on the bed. "I'm sorry."

Santana scowled. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I was…my head was…on your…boob." Brittany's face turned red.

"Britt look at me." Brittany looked at Santana and this time she didn't look away. "You can use my boob as own personal pillow anytime." Then without even hesitating Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany gently on the lips. At first Brittany didn't respond because she was so surprised but once she realized what was happening she kissed Santana back. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. The two pulled away but kept their faces close. "I have wanted to do that since the day I came to your office for therapy." Santana's voice was raspier than usual from just waking up and it sent shivers down Brittany's spine.

"Me too." Brittany initiated the next kiss which was a little more passionate but still gentle. "I hate to stop this but I have to get ready for work."

"I know." Santana's breathing was a little more rapid than usual.

Brittany got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Brittany took a shower and got dressed for work. She walked into Santana's bedroom and found Santana had fallen back to sleep. Brittany stood by the bed and watched Santana sleep for a few minutes. She wondered how one woman could change her life so completely in a matter of days. They had kissed and all of their touches no matter now slight were intimate feeling. Brittany had no idea what was happening between them but she did know she didn't want it to stop. The two kisses on the lips they shared were like nothing she had ever felt when kissing another person. She needed to leave for work so she leaned down and kissed Santana on the cheek before going to the kitchen to leave Santana a note.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Santana woke up a couple of hours later mad at herself for falling asleep and not being able to kiss Brittany goodbye and telling her to have a good day. She got up and went to the kitchen to fix her some breakfast. It took longer than usual but she managed to make some coffee and fix herself a bowl of cereal. Santana sat the table eating her breakfast and rereading the note Brittany had left her.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_You were sleeping when I left and I didn't want to wake up as much as I wanted to kiss you again. I should be back from work around 4. If you need anything, and I mean anything, during the day please text or call me. _

_Britt xoxox_

Santana couldn't believe that Brittany wanted to kiss her again too. She wasn't sure what actually was happening between them. Were they together now as a couple or what it too soon to assume that? Brittany was going through a breakup and it worried Santana because she didn't want to move too quickly or pressure Brittany in anyway. Yes, she and Nicole had just broken up 3 months ago but Santana was ready to move on and that was because of meeting Brittany.

Santana cell phone rang and she rolled her eyes seeing who it was calling her.

"Hey Quinn"

"Good morning to you too sunshine. I was just calling to see if it was ok for me to stop by at lunch time. I'll bring lunch. I need to talk to you about Rachel. I know Brittany isn't there because she texted me that you are alone because she had gone to work."

Santana was wondering what had happened between Quinn and Rachel on their weekend trip. "How about Chinese for lunch?"

"Ok sounds good I'll be there around noon. I've got to get to a meeting. Bye."

The call ended and Santana had two hours to kill before Quinn came for lunch. She settled down on the couch and watched TV, and was soon fast asleep.

xoxoxoxox

Santana woke up just before Quinn arrived for lunch. Luckily Santana was great at using chopsticks to eat her Chinese food since she could only use her left hand. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Santana couldn't take it anymore. "Ok Fabray spill it. What happened with you and the hobbit this weekend?"

Quinn stopped eating and let out a deep breath. "Well we decided that we both care about one another and that we are physically attracted to one another soooooooo we decided to see where our feelings will take us."

"Thank you for telling me you are physically attracted to the hobbit now I've lost my appetite. I mean I could she her being attracted to you because you clean up quite nice." Santana winked at Quinn because she knew it would piss her off.

"If you weren't injured I slap you right now. Anyway so we know it's going to difficult since we live together and we don't want to move too fast and ruin our friendship." Quinn sounded kind of scared.

"Q, let ask you a serious question. Are you sure about this? I mean neither you nor Rachel have ever been into women at least not that I'm aware of anyway."

"I know that's the part that kind of scares me. I haven't ever been attracted to another woman before. I mean I can appreciate a beautiful woman but I was never sexually attracted to them like I am Rachel. I hadn't really thought of Rachel in that way until she told me she was in love with me and then it was like a light bulb went off in my head. It was like the feelings were there all along and I was fighting them without really know it. Anyway we are going take things slow." Quinn started eating her lunch again.

"I want to make a joke about you being sexually attracted to Rachel but I know this is not a time for jokes. I don't want either of you to get hurt and I don't want to see you ruin your friendship. So taking it slow is the best way to go. I only want both of you to be happy."

"I know San and thanks for not making a joke although I'm sure you will later on. Now it's your turn, what is going on with you and Brittany?"

"I really…" Santana was cut off by Quinn's cell phone ringing.

Quinn talked briefly on the phone. "I'm sorry San but I've got to get back to the office there's an emergency with one of my cases but you're not off the hook I want to hear all about Brittany." Quinn quickly left Santana's apartment.

xoxoxoxox

Brittany had been so busy all day with clients that she hadn't even had time to text or call Santana. She had fallen behind schedule which was making it a hectic day. Brittany was with a client who was suffering from neck pain from falling off the roof he was working on when she got a funny feeling. At first she shook it off but when the feeling got stronger she excused herself from the exam room. She went into her office and called Santana on her cell phone but Santana didn't answer. Brittany started to panic so she called Quinn.

"Quinn this is Brittany are you at home?"

"No I'm at work why?"

"There's something wrong with Santana and she needs help. Is Rachel home?"

"What makes you think Santana needs help?"

"It's just a feeling I have that she needs help. Can you please call Rachel and her check on San?" Brittany's voice was full of panic and concern.

"Relax Brittany I had lunch with Santana about two hours ago and she was fine."

"Quinn, you don't understand I am having this feeling something is wrong and she needs help!" Brittany was yelling in the phone.

"Just because you have a feeling something is wrong doesn't mean it is so calm down. I'll have Rachel go check on her and give you a call back right back."

Brittany stayed in her office and waited for Quinn to return her call. About five minutes later her cell phone rang. "Rachel is taking Santana to the emergency." Brittany didn't wait to hear the rest of what Quinn was going to say she ended the call and ran out of the office telling her assistant to cancel the rest of her appointments for the day.

Brittany parked her car at the ER entrance and ran into the hospital. She asked the receptionist which room Santana Lopez was in and at first the receptionist wasn't going to give her any information but when she said she was treating Santana she told her she was in exam room 3. Brittany ran to the room but stopped outside when she heard voices coming from the room.

"Get away from me hobbit and stop smothering me." Santana sounded irritated.

"I am only trying to comfort you Santana." Rachel insisted.

"I don't need you to comfort me now please stop rubbing my back." Santana said threw a clinched jaw.

Brittany finally walked into the room to see Santana sitting on the exam table will Rachel was trying to rub her back. Santana couldn't swat Rachel's arm away because her left hand was wrapped in kitchen towel that was covered with blood. Brittany hurried to Santana's side. "San, what happened?"

Santana just smiled because she was happy to see Brittany. "You can leave now Rachel. I'd much rather have Brittany rub my back." Rachel huffed as she walked towards the door. "Rach, thanks for bringing me here." Santana said in a nicer tone.

Rachel smiled knowing Santana was just being Santana. "You're welcome but you really should be thanking Brittany she's the reason I went to check on you. She felt you needed help for some reason like a psychic or something." Rachel left the exam room.

"You felt I needed help so you had Rachel check on me?" Santana was puzzled.

"Yeah, I got a feeling that you needed help and the feeling kept getting stronger so I call Quinn and she had Rachel check on you. It looks like my feeling was right. What happened?"

"Quinn and I had Chinese for lunch and it made me thirsty. I went to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator but there wasn't any so I got in the cupboard to get a glass. The glass slipped out of my hand and shattered when it hit the counter top. I tried to clean up the glass and cut my finger. This is just great now I won't be able to use either hand. Why the hell am I having such bad luck all of the sudden?"

Brittany hugged Santana. "I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"How is this your fault Britt?"

"Before I left for work I took the last bottle of water from your refrigerator so it's my fault."

Santana pulled back from the hug. "It's not your fault. I should've gotten a plastic glass instead of a glass one." Santana kissed Brittany sweetly on the lips.

"No you're hurt and it's my fault. I should've known better than to take the last bottle of water. You're hurt because of me."

"Stop blaming yourself. It was an accident. Accidents happen. Where the hell is the doctor?" Santana yelled because was getting frustrated because her hand was hurting and she wished the doctor would hurry up and exam her cut.

Brittany walked away from Santana and started to leave the room. "I'll be out in the waiting room."

"Britt, please don't go. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please stay with me." Santana pleaded.

"You don't need me. You'd be better off without me. In the past two days you have been hurt twice and I have a feeling it has to do with me. I'll wait with Rachel while you get finger treated and then I'll go to your apartment and get my things. I'll just go back to my apartment and sleep in guest bedroom. Quinn and Rachel can take better care of you than I can anyway." Brittany left the room before Santana could say anything else.

Santana ended up having six stitches in her left index finger. Rachel drove Santana home while Brittany drove her own car to Santana's apartment. Once they were all three inside the apartment Brittany went directly to the spare bedroom to pack up her stuff. Rachel left to go to their apartment to let Quinn know they were home. Santana was just about to go to the spare bedroom to talk to Brittany when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Quinn standing there.

Quinn walked in looking at Santana's bandaged finger. "I'm beginning to think you are accident prone or something. Rachel said Brittany is here and something about packing her things. I knew she was staying here helping you out but it sounds more serious than that. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing…I mean I don't exactly know." Santana really wanted to talk to Brittany.

"When Brittany called me saying someone needed to check on you because she had a feeling you needed help she really yelled at me. I asked her what made her think you needed help and she said it was just a feeling she had. She got really upset when I said you were fine because I had just had lunch with you. Is Brittany like one of those crazy mediums or psychics on TV?"

Brittany had finished packing up her stuff and was starting to walk down the hall to the living room when she overheard Quinn's comment. Brittany stood still and waited to hear Santana's answer. She felt her heart break when Santana didn't answer right away and then when Santana did answer it wasn't the answer Brittany was hoping for.

"I don't know Quinn. She's not crazy she just senses things especially when it comes to me. Believe it freaked me out at first. I don't know what to think right now. She was right I definitely needed help when I cut my finger." Santana didn't want to have this conversation right now.

Brittany felt like crying but instead she shut the bedroom door loud enough to announce her presence. She walked into the living room where Santana and Quinn were sitting on the couch.

Quinn got up from the couch and walked to the door. "I'm going to go."

Brittany walked closer to the door. "No you don't have to go I'm gonna go. Santana remember you have your follow up doctor's appointment for your shoulder tomorrow at 2. He will likely have you start seeing a physical therapist. It will hurt a lot in the beginning but hang in there and it will get better." Brittany didn't look at Santana or Quinn as she walked to the door, opened it, and walked out of the apartment to the elevator.

Brittany stood there waiting by the elevator when she heard Santana's apartment door open. She looked up briefly to see Quinn walking to Rachel's and her apartment. "Britt, please don't go." It was Santana, and Brittany could only assume she was standing in the doorway. Brittany didn't respond or look at Santana. "I need you." Santana's voice sounded tired and shaky. Brittany felt the tears start running down her face but she didn't respond. The elevator came and she got in without acknowledging Santana at all.

Santana went back into her apartment. Quinn hadn't shut their apartment door yet so she heard what Santana said to Brittany. Quinn was surprised to hear Santana tell Brittany she needed her because she knew how difficult it was for Santana to admit she needed anyone. It was then Quinn knew whatever was going on between Santana and Brittany was serious, and she was worried how Brittany walking away would affect her best friend.

_**I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and for following my fanfic.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thought I'd post the next chapter since some of you were sad with the way the last chapter ended.**_

Quinn and Rachel gave Santana some time to be by herself after Brittany left before they went to check on her. When Santana didn't answer the door they used their key to get in the apartment. They found Santana lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying.

"San, is there anything we can get for you? Have you eaten since lunch?" Quinn asked quietly because she knew how Santana could be when she was upset.

"I'm not hungry so just please go back to your apartment and leave me alone." Santana's voice was hoarse from the crying.

"There must be something you need help with since now it's difficult for you to use your left hand too." Rachel didn't say it with her usual enthusiasm because she knew Santana could go off like a bomb at any moment.

"I can fucking take care of myself. Leave!" Santana shouted.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each knowing it was best if they did leave Santana alone. "We are leaving but please call us if you need anything." Quinn said and they left the apartment.

Santana eventually cried herself to sleep along with the help of your pain pill.

xoxoxoxox

Santana started to wake up when she felt someone kiss her forehead. "Britt? You came back." Santana opened her eyes expecting to find that she either had been dreaming or that Brittany had really come back. She wasn't expecting at all to see what she saw in front of her. "Mom?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Santana Marie is that any way to greet your mother after she flew overnight to see you." Maribel Lopez stood beside the bed with her hands on her hips.

"How in hell did you even get into my apartment?" Santana then noticed Quinn standing behind her mother. "Fabray you called my mother?! I'm not fucking five years old. I can take care of myself." Santana shouted.

"Santana, please stop using such foul language in front of your mother. It's not very lady like. If Quinn hadn't called me I wouldn't have known you had a bike accident and then cut your finger." Maribel stated.

"Mother, I have never done anything lady like in my entire life and you know it. Now as much as I'm enjoying this reunion I have to pee." Santana struggled to sit up so her mother helped which she allowed her mother to do.

"Let me go ahead and turn the bathroom light on for you." Maribel left the bedroom.

Santana stood there glaring at Quinn. "What the hell did I ever do to you that your revenge was to call my mother to come and take care of me? Just so you know I'm no longer going to hold back on my jokes about you being sexually attracted to Rachel."

Quinn just nodded her head. "I figured as much. I called your mom last night after Brittany left because I knew you needed someone to help you, Rachel and I are at work so we can't be here for you during the day."

Santana felt a pain in heart when Quinn said Brittany's name. Santana walked to the bathroom to find her mother standing there. "Mom can I have some privacy please?"

"How do you, you know use the toilet paper with an injury to your left hand?" Maribel stood there even though Santana was glaring at her.

"Mom, I haven't needed you to wipe my ass since I was three years old and I don't need to start again at age 26." Santana shouted so her mother left the bathroom. "Have Quinn tell you how she's suddenly turned gay for the hobbit she lives with!"

Maribel looked at Quinn who suddenly starting walking to the door. "I need to get to work. Santana has a doctor's appointment this afternoon the information is on the counter. I'll check on both of you when I get home from work. Bye."

Later that morning Santana finally gave in and let her mother help her take a shower when she realized her mother wasn't leaving anytime soon. When her mother made a toasted cheese sandwich for her lunch Santana had to admit it was nice having her mother make her favorite comfort food.

xoxoxoxoxox

When Brittany got back to her apartment after leaving Santana's apartment Lisa wasn't home which she was happy about. She settled in the guestroom and cried like she had never cried before. It kept haunting her the way Santana had said 'I need you' as she walked away from her. Things were getting out of control in Brittany's mind. It scared her that she was right about Santana needing help. She was glad she had gotten that feeling because Rachel was able to get Santana to the ER quickly. All Brittany keeps thinking about is what kind of life could her and Santana ever have together if she was always having these feelings when something was wrong. Someone might think it was a good thing because it would mean she would always know when Santana was in danger or needed help but Brittany didn't see it that way. She saw it as something that can interfere with them having a normal life, a normal family. Brittany didn't know why she was thinking so far ahead about her and Santana being together and having a family anyway. She just knew Santana was probably better off without her especially after Quinn's remark about her being a crazy medium or psychic. Brittany ended up crying herself to sleep too.

xoxoxoxxo

Brittany had a rough day at work. How was she supposed to use her positive energy to help people feel better when she didn't have any positive energy? To make things worse Lisa had called and asked her to stop by the hospital when she got done with work to meet her for coffee in the cafeteria. Brittany just wanted to go home and go to bed and shut the world out.

Brittany parked her car in the hospital parking lot and was now walking towards the hospital entrance. Suddenly she got a strange feeling like she had gotten the day before when Santana needed help but this time it was different she didn't feel it was Santana who needed the help. Then without even thinking Brittany ran quickly to the woman who was walking ahead of her to pull her back just before a car she was walking behind started to back out of the parking spot.

Brittany had pulled the woman back just in time or she would've been hit by the car that was backing out. The woman looked at Brittany and realized just what had happened. The woman let out a deep breath. "Thank you. I didn't notice the driver was even backing up and it was obvious he didn't see me walking behind his car either. If you hadn't pulled me back he would've hit me. I can't thank you enough. Are you ok?" The woman asked because she noticed Brittany acted like she was in shock.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just kind of scared me too I guess. I'm glad you are ok. Crazy drivers these days anyway. Are you sure you're ok?" Brittany was trying to figure out how she knew something was going to happen to a complete stranger. This had never happened to her before, she always knew the person.

"Yes, I'm fine dear. Thank you again." She started walking to the hospital entrance while Brittany stood there for a few moments before she started walking in the same direction.

"I wanted you to know I'm leaving in two days to go to Chicago. We are going on a vacation to Hawaii before I start my new job so we are leaving earlier than I thought we would be. I wanted to tell you in person. I assume you will be looking for a new apartment since you can't afford to stay in our apartment. When the owner gives you back the condo fee we paid when we moved in you can keep my half of it. I figure it's the least I can do to help you out." Lisa said all of this to Brittany with no emotion at all in her voice.

"Yeah the least you can do." It was all Brittany could manage to say.

Lisa's pager went off. "I need to go there's an emergency. I guess this is goodbye." Brittany just nodded she felt numb and didn't know what to say. Lisa hurried out of the cafeteria.

Brittany sat there collecting her thoughts. "There she is the woman who saved me from being hit by the car." Brittany saw the woman from the parking lot approaching her. Brittany looked at her cup of coffee the last thing she wanted to do was talk to a stranger.

"Britt?"

Brittany looked up when she heard the familiar voice say her name. There standing with the woman was Santana.

"Is this the Britt who you thought I was this morning when I kissed your forehead?" Maribel stood there confused. Santana blushed. "The woman who saved me is your Britt?"

"No she's not my Britt but yes I know her." Santana said with sadness in her voice. It broke Brittany's heart to hear Santana say 'no she's not my Britt' although she knew it was her own fault Santana felt that way about her.

"Well isn't this a small world. Do you need a refill on your coffee? By the way I'm Maribel Lopez, Santana's mother." Maribel reached her hand out to Brittany.

Brittany shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Maribel. I'm Brittany Pierce."

"I'm going to go get us each a coffee. I'll be right back. Santana dear sit down here with Brittany you need to relax after your therapy." Maribel walked away and Santana sat down. Brittany let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?"

"If I had asked you to sit down with me I have feeling you would still be standing there being defiant but your mother tells you to sit down and you obey her. So you had a physical therapy session today?" Brittany asked but wouldn't look at Santana.

"Yeah when I went for my doctor's appointment he said he wanted me to start therapy today and since my personal physical therapist walked out on me I had to come here to the hospital. My mom had parked the car after dropping me off at the hospital entrance when you saved her from being hit by that car. When she came into the hospital all I heard about was the angel that saved her from being hit. I had no idea it was you." Santana felt her anger towards Brittany building for walking away from her.

"I don't know what to say about all of that." Brittany said.

"Of course you don't know what to say. I'm surprised you haven't run out of here yet. Just please tell me why you left yesterday? I thought we were getting close and then you walk away when I needed you. It's your fault my mother is here. Quinn called her when you left so she could take care of me."

"Your mother seems nice I don't know why you wouldn't want her to take care of you." Brittany was trying not to fall into Santana's trap of arguing with her.

"You didn't answer my question about leaving. You know I don't get you. One minute your there with me and it's wonderful and the next minute you are walking away like you don't even care." Santana reached across the table and grabbed Brittany's hand which shocked Brittany. Santana took Brittany's hand and put on her heart. "There tell me what you feel in my heart today."

"I don't feel anything just your heart beating."

"Bullshit. Tell me what you feel. You and I both know what you can feel in heart because if I could feel your heart I would feel the same thing. So tell me what you feel in my heart." Santana didn't care that her actions had caused the people at the next table to stare at them.

"I told you all I feel is your heart beating."

"Britt, look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel love for you in my heart. After all you are the one who pointed out my love for you when you felt it before. Look at me and tell me what you feel." Santana said in a softer voice.

Brittany looked at Santana. "I feel your love for me." Brittany said it so soft Santana could hardly hear it with the noise of people talking in the cafeteria. Santana removed Brittany's hand from her chest and gently kissed the back of it before letting it go. "Talk to me Britt why did you leave?"

Maribel had been watching Santana and Brittany's interaction while she got the coffee. She knew there was something going on between them just from the way they looked at each other. Quinn had told her that a friend of Santana's named Brittany had been staying with her but had other things she needed to take care of so she had to leave. Maribel was thinking the reason Brittany left had more to do with her relationship with Santana than having other things to take care of.

Brittany felt tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm scared."

Before Santana could respond Maribel came back to the table with three to go coffees. "Here you go ladies. I didn't know how you took your coffee but I see there's sugar and cream here at the table. I had a great idea while I was gone. Brittany to properly thank you for saving me today I want to make you dinner tonight. What is your favorite meal?"

"Mom aren't you tired? You flew here overnight." Santana wanted to see Brittany but not necessarily with her mother around.

"I slept on the flight here and you know I don't need much sleep unlike you who can sleep the day away. So Brittany want is your favorite meal?" Maribel not only wanted to thank Brittany she wanted to get Santana and Brittany together so they can clear up whatever is going on between them.

"Spaghetti but you don't have to make me dinner you've already thanked me and that's enough for me. Besides I have a lot of things to do. I need to start looking for a new apartment because I have to move out of the one I'm living in now in a couple of weeks." Brittany really just wanted to go home and be alone.

"Santana can't work right now because of her injuries so she and I can spend time tomorrow looking online for a new apartment for you. Please come to dinner. I hate to toot my own horn but my spaghetti is delicious." Maribel was one to never give up easily.

"I hate to admit it Britt but my mom's spaghetti is the best I've ever eaten. If you want help looking for a new apartment I don't mind helping but only if you want help." Santana hated to admit it but her mother did have a good idea about helping with the apartment hunting.

At this point Brittany knew she had lost. "Ok, I'll come to dinner and we can discuss the apartment hunting."

xoxoxoxox

A couple hours later Brittany found herself getting off the elevator and walking to Santana's apartment. Santana had buzzed her in a few minutes ago so there was no turning around and going home now. The door opened before she could even knock. Santana stood there and for a few moments they just gazed into each other's eyes. Then Santana moved to the side so Brittany could walk into the apartment.

Dinner was ready so they sat down to eat as soon as Brittany walked into the kitchen. "This spaghetti is delicious Mrs. Lopez."

"Thank you Brittany and please call me Maribel. So what do you do for a living?"

"I am a certified touch therapist." Brittany said as she wondered what Maribel would think about it.

"I've read about touch therapy isn't that where you use touch to help ease a person's pain?" Maribel asked.

"Yes that's basically what it is except I don't always touch the person I let my hands hover over the painful area and transfer my energy to their bodies. I know some people have a difficult time believing treatment like this can work but I've seen it do wonders for people." Brittany said as she took a drink of her wine.

"I don't know if Santana has told you but her father is a cardiologist back in Lima. He is an excellent surgeon but he even says with some critical patients that after he's done his job there is another force that helps heal them. Santana maybe you should try touch therapy for your back."

"I already have tried it that's how Brittany and I met. I was skeptical at first but the couple of times she performed the therapy my back did feel better for a couple of days." Santana gave Brittany a small smile.

"You've only had a couple of therapy sessions? You should continue it when your shoulder is healed. Brittany probably could help with the pain in your shoulder too." Maribel could tell by the way Santana and Brittany kept looking at one another that they definitely had feelings for one another.

The rest of the meal was spent talking about Santana's work and how proud her parents were of her. Maribel told a few embarrassing childhood stories about Santana much to her dismay but Brittany seemed to love them and laughed which Santana loved to see. After dinner Maribel insisted she would clean up. Santana and Brittany sat on the couch watching TV without saying a word to one another.

"I'm finally feeling the effects of my overnight flight. Brittany thank you once again for saving me from that car today. I am going to head to bed. Brittany you will be staying overnight since you've had three glasses of wine."

"Actually I can just call a cab and then come pick up my car tomorrow." Brittany started to get up from the couch and she kind of staggered.

"Britt, I think my mom's right you should stay. You looked exhausted." Santana figured Brittany hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"Ok, I'll just sleep on the couch." Brittany said while yawning. She was exhausted.

"Nonsense you can sleep with Santana. I'm not sure exactly what your relationship is with my daughter but I have a feeling neither of you would mind it if you slept in the same bed. Don't me wrong I'm not saying you've had sex but I just have a feeling you two wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed."

"Mom, stop it." Santana begged.

"Santana, I'm just saying I don't mind. It's not like you two could do much anyway since you have one arm in a sling and your other hand has a bandaged finger but then again Brittany has two good hands."

"Mom, stop it now!" Santana shouted but she was surprised when she heard Brittany giggling. "What's so funny? Please don't encourage her."

"I'm going to bed girls you figure out the sleeping arrangements on your own." Maribel hugged and kissed Santana on the cheek. She then did the same to Brittany.

Santana and Brittany sat on the couch in silence for a few moments. "Britt, let's go to bed unless you'd rather stay on the couch I'll understand."

Brittany got up from the couch and helped Santana up and then she walked to Santana's room with Santana right behind her. Once they both were settled in bed they were silent once again but they both felt comfortable. "Back in the cafeteria you said you are scared. Why are you scared?" Santana asked the question in a hushed tone.

"There's just so much going on in my mind right now and I feel like I'm drowning. First it was you and the intense connection I have with you, and then I knew you needed help yesterday, and then today I knew someone needed help so I pulled a woman away from a car and that woman turned out to be your mother. It's all just too much for me to handle and it scares me. I overheard Quinn ask you yesterday if I was like one of those crazy mediums or psychics like on TV. That's what people are going to think about me if this continues. It's what you will probably starting thinking about me." Brittany had tears running down her face.

"Britt, look at me. I would never think that about you. I already told you I believe everything you have told me. I don't worry about all of those things as much as I worry about you just walking away from me all of the time when you feel scared. Please promise me you won't walk away again and when you feel scared you'll talk to me." Santana begged her.

"Ok, I promise. I just don't understand why you want be a part of my life when you know all of these strange things about me."

Santana didn't answer she just took Brittany's hand and placed it over her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note - Sorry for taking so long to update. I wasn't sure if readers were interested in me continuing this story or not. bluecapri thanks for the PM and your support of this fanfic. **

Maribel woke up very early the next morning. She had no idea what time Brittany had to get up to go to work so she decided to check look in on her and Santana. Maribel quietly knocked on Santana's bedroom door and when she didn't get response she opened it slowly and just enough so she could look in the room. Santana was sleeping on her back with her left arm around Brittany. Brittany's head was resting on Santana's chest. Maribel noticed how peaceful they both looked sleeping. All of the angst of the previous day seemed to be gone. However, she was still worried about Santana because she remembered how heartbroken she was when Nicole and her broke up. She wasn't sure if Santana's heart was healed enough to get into another serious relationship so soon plus she had the feeling Brittany had some tough things going on in her life too. Maribel closed the door and decided not to wake Brittany up.

Brittany's cell phone alarm went off at 7 AM. She turned it off and then turned to look at Santana who was still sleeping. Brittany let out a sigh which apparently was a bite louder than she intended it to be. "Hope that big sigh was because you don't want to get up and not because you woke up in my bed." Santana spoke without opening her eyes.

Brittany started to panic at hearing Santana's word but calmed down when she realized Santana was just kidding. She was starting to understand Santana's sense of humor. Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana sweetly on the lips. Brittany noticed how Santana didn't really respond to the kiss and turned her head away from her. "I'm sorry I thought it was ok to kiss you. I'd better head back to my apartment so I can get ready for work since I don't have a change of clothes here."

Brittany got out of bed and went to the bathroom to put on the clothes she had worn the day before. She went back into the bedroom putting the t-shirt and shorts she had worn to bed on top of the dresser. She looked at Santana who was now staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I reacted that way when you kissed me. It's just that the past few days have been such a rollercoaster ride between us. I know you said last night you wouldn't run away anymore and that you'd talk to me instead but I'm still scared you'll just disappear again and…"

Santana didn't finish her sentence. "And what…?" Brittany asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"And that the next time you won't come back. I mean you wouldn't be here now if you hadn't saved my mother and then she invited you for dinner." Santana voice was full of emotion.

Brittany took Santana's hand and laced their fingers together being careful of her cut finger. "Santana look at me." Santana looked at her. "I know I've been all over the place with my emotions since we met especially the past couple of days. I just have so much going on in my mind and I'm scared too. I'm scared of this connection I have with you and yesterday I ended up saving your mother because I had a feeling she was in danger. Even though it's so amazing to be able to touch you and feel all of your emotions it's scary and a part of me wishes it would just go away. Am I even making sense?"

Santana brought Brittany's hand to her lips and kissed it. "I understand what you are saying. I can't even imagine how scary this must all be for you. I feel a very strong connection to you that scares me sometimes and I can't even feel your emotions as intense as you can feel mine. I know we both are scared but at some point we are either going to have to embrace the connection or choose to just let it go."

Brittany's chin started to quiver as tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't want to let it go. What you and I have is something not everyone gets to experience in their life. I'm just so scared and so many things are changing in my life right now. I guess what saying is I need you to be patient with me and give me the time work everything out. Lisa will be leaving tomorrow so I can start to close that chapter of my life but I still need to find an apartment I can afford. I'm so tired both emotionally and physically right now."

Brittany broke down sobbing. Santana sat up in bed and hugged Brittany with her left arm. "It's going to be ok. I'm here for you to lean on for whatever you need." Santana stroked Brittany's hair and kissed her tears away.

Brittany looked at Santana in the eyes and then kissed her and unlike earlier Santana responded to the kiss this time. It wasn't a heated kiss but it was full of emotion. "I don't want to leave you I wish I could stay here all day and take care of you."

"I wish you could too but you've got clients waiting for you and lucky me I have my mother here to take care of me. My mother and I will start looking online today for a new apartment for you. You have a good day and call me if you have time. I love hearing your voice." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany gently.

"What time do you have to go for physical therapy today?"

"I think at one o'clock my mother set the time yesterday. You know it would be wonderful if I didn't have to leave my apartment for my therapy."

"I think it's best if you go to the hospital for your therapy. Don't get me wrong I wish I could do your therapy for you I just can't make a commitment like that right now since you need it daily." Brittany really wished she could do Santana's therapy for her at home but right now it was just too much.

Santana suddenly looked down at her bed. "It's ok I understand. It's best not to make long term plans where I'm concerned."

Brittany walked back over and sat on the bed. "Santana look at me." Santana looked at her. "I didn't mean it that way it's just I have so much going on right now and I want you to get the best possible therapy that you can get. The therapist will give you some exercises you will need to do at home on your own. I will help you with those when I can ok?"

"Like I said it's ok. You don't need to worry about me. You've got more important things going on in your life." Santana looked away from Brittany again.

"Who's running away now? Yes, I do have a lot going on right now in my life but in case you haven't noticed you are at the top of that list of things I have going on. Like I said before please just give me time." Brittany was pleading with Santana.

"I'm sorry you're right. I just hate being laid up with my shoulder and finger. I'm getting frustrated. You'd better leave I'd hate for you to be late for work."

"I'll call you later. Good luck with your therapy." Brittany kissed Santana before leaving her bedroom.

Brittany walked out into the living room and saw Maribel sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee watching a morning news program. She muted the TV when she saw Brittany. "Good morning Brittany."

"Good morning Maribel. I hate to run but I have to go to my apartment to shower and change before work." Brittany walked to the front door.

"Brittany before you go there's something I want to say to you. Please be careful with Santana's heart. I don't know if you know but it's was broken recently and she puts up a good front so I'm not sure if it's healed yet. I can tell you and Santana have strong feelings for one another. I also think you're struggling with something in your life. Please take things slow."

"I know about Santana's broken heart and I also know it's healing. You're right I have a lot going on in my life right now but I promise you I won't hurt Santana. If I did hurt her I could never live with myself. I told her I need time and she's going to give it to me. I'm not sure why I just told you that but I guess I wanted to ease your mind. I've got to go. Have a good day." Brittany left the apartment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Maribel made breakfast for Santana after she got up. She wanted to talk to her about Brittany but she knew from past experiences it was better not to interfere in her daughter's life. Santana would talk to her when she felt she was ready.

After breakfast they spent time looking online for an apartment for Brittany. Since they really didn't know how much rent Brittany could afford they picked apartments with different price ranges of rent. They printed off the information for ten apartments. When they got done with that it was time to leave for Santana's physical therapy.

Santana hated physical therapy because it hurt. The therapist told her she needed to keep using the sling but she also needed to take it off several time a day and do stretching exercises to keep her shoulder muscles loose. He stressed it was important not to overdo it though. Santana was glad when her therapy was over because she was tired and hungry.

Santana walked out to the waiting room to let her mother know she was done and ready to leave but her mother wasn't sitting there alone. Brittany was sitting beside her. When they saw each other Santana and Brittany smiled at one another.

"How was your therapy?" Brittany got up from her chair and stood in front of Santana.

Santana got a pout on her face. "It hurt."

Brittany gave her a hug being careful of her shoulder and sling. "I told you it would hurt but it will get better. Did the therapist give you stretching exercise to do at home?"

"Yeah he did but he told me to be careful not to overdo it." Santana loved how it felt to have Brittany holding her.

"How about I come over tonight and help you with your exercises so you know exactly what to do. I know it difficult to remember what to do once you get home." Brittany had pulled out of the hug just enough so she could look Santana in the eyes.

"That would be great Britt. Mami and I printed off the information on ten apartments for you so you can look at them then too." Santana wanted to kiss Brittany but she felt self-conscious with her mother sitting there obviously watching them.

"Your mother was telling me about the apartments while we sat her waiting for you. I'd better get back to work. I had a break and thought I'd come see you after your therapy. I won't be able to come over to your apartment until after 7 because I have things to do. I hope that isn't too late." Brittany dropped her arms so they were no longer around Santana.

"That's fine. What about dinner, do you want us to wait so you can have a late dinner with us?" Santana missed having Brittany's arms around her.

"No, I'll just get something to eat on my own. I'd better go. I'll see you later." Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek before turning to Maribel. "I'll see you later tonight Maribel."

Maribel got up from the chair and stood beside Santana as they watched Brittany walk away. "She is a very special woman." Maribel said quietly to Santana.

"You have no idea how special Mami. I'm starving how about I buy us some lunch." Santana turned and smiled at her mother.

"Sounds great. It's not every day my daughter offers to pay for my lunch." Santana shook her head playfully at her mother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Santana had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV after dinner. She woke up when she heard someone buzzing on the intercom. It was Brittany so Maribel pushed the security button letting her in the apartment building. Santana slowly sat up on the couch. She had been in a deep sleep and was having trouble waking up.

Maribel let Brittany in the apartment a few minutes later. She went over and sat beside Santana laying her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana lean her head on top of Brittany's. "How was your day?" Santana asked in sleepy voice.

"Long and busy. I hope I didn't wake you up. I can tell you've been sleeping because you have those cute sleepy eyes and your voice is raspy and so sexy."

Santana lifted her head and kissed Brittany on the top head. Brittany then lifted her head from Santana's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before leaning in and sharing a passionate kiss. They both moaned as their tongues explored each other mouths.

When they broke apart Santana was the first to speak. "I have been dreaming about doing that all day long."

"Me too San. I wanted to kiss you when I saw you after your therapy but decided I'd better not with your mother sitting right there." Brittany started to lean in and kiss Santana again but she stopped when Maribel walked into the living room.

"How about we look at the apartments Santana and I printed off for you?" Maribel said as she sat down beside Brittany on the couch with the papers they have had printed out for each apartment.

After looking at the apartments there were three that Brittany thought might be good possibilities. They were all three in her price range and they were close to work.

"Thanks for taking the time to look for apartments for me. I will call the managers of the three places tomorrow. San, how about we go to your bedroom so I can show you how to do your shoulder exercises? I don't want to get home too late." Brittany said as she got up from the couch.

"Brittany, I hope you can find an apartment from the three choices you have left. I'm going to take bath and then go to bed and read. Goodnight Brittany. Goodnight Santana." Maribel kissed Santana on the forehead as she went the living room.

Santana got up from the couch and Brittany followed her to her bedroom. Santana got on the bed and sat. Brittany did the same thing sitting beside Santana. "Britt, if you have things you need to do at home we don't have to do this. I tried doing the exercises a couple of times today and I think I did them right. The therapist gave me this paper with the instructions on and pictures." Santana reached towards the nightstand and grabbed the paper giving it to Brittany.

Brittany glanced at the paper. "I've got time to help you. Here let me help you take your sling off." Brittany carefully helped Santana take her sling off. "San, it would be easier if you had just a tank top on." Santana started to get off the bed but Brittany grabbed stopped her. "I can get it." Brittany got off the bed and went to the second drawer of the dresser and took out a white tank top. She got back on the bed and carefully helped Santana removed her t-shirt and then she carefully helped her put the tank top on. Seeing Santana in her bra stirred something in Brittany briefly.

Brittany moved so she was as close as she could get to Santana sitting on the bed. "I'm just going to massage your shoulder gently first. Tell me if I hurt you."

Brittany gently put right hand on Santana's shoulder and when she did Santana immediately felt her skin where she was touching warm up. It was a sensation that a just a person's touch shouldn't be able to create but she felt it. Brittany began to carefully massage Santana's shoulder and the feeling was indescribable to Santana. The feeling was mixed with warmth and something else that Santana had no idea what it was but it felt amazing. It wasn't sexual either. There was no pain just this amazing feeling.

Santana closed her eyes as just let her body absorb Brittany's healing powers. Brittany started massaging Santana's shoulder with both hands and feeling became more intense. Santana swore her shoulder was completely healed the way it felt.

Santana was so relaxed and in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Brittany remove one of her hands from her shoulder until she felt that hand on her lower back. "Why didn't you tell me your back was bothering you? And don't argue and say it isn't because I can feel the pain when I touch you."

Santana kept her eyes closed. "I guess I've gotten used to it hurting so I just live with it." It was the truth. Her back had started hurting badly the day before and she just decided it was something she was going to have to live with. The pain medication she had been taking for her shoulder had helped with her back pain for a few days but now that she wasn't taking the pain medication as often her back pain had returned.

Brittany continued to massage Santana's shoulder and lower back at the same time. "Santana, as long as I'm in your life you never have to get used to living with your back pain or any other kind of pain and I don't plan on going anywhere."

Santana felt the same feeling of warmth and healing on lower back that she felt on her shoulder. After several minutes Brittany stopped massaging Santana's lower back and then a few minutes later she stopped massaging her shoulder. Brittany placed a gentle kiss on Santana's shoulder. When Brittany's lips touched her shoulder a jolt of electricity went through Santana's body making her shiver. Brittany then leaned down and kissed Santana's lower back. The same jolt of electricity went though Santana's body.

"How are you feeling now?" Brittany asked looking directly into Santana's eyes.

Santana didn't answer with words she leaned in and kissed Brittany. The kiss was full of the same warmth and electricity. When they pulled apart they both had smiles on their faces. "Britt, when you touch me or kiss me do you feel the same amazing feeling of warmth and electricity that I feel?"

"Yeah, I do it's amazing isn't it. I've never felt that before with anyone else in my life. I'm not sure what it is but I know that I love that feeling and I want to keep feeling it over and over again." Brittany kissed Santana deeply. The kiss made both of their faces flushed. "Uh, we'd better do your exercises now before we get carried away."

"Would it be so bad if we got carried away?" Santana asked as she caressed Brittany's cheek with her left hand.

"No it wouldn't be and it's something I want and can't wait to happen but right now isn't the right time. I still need time to get my shit together. I want our first time to be amazing. I want it to be when my mind is completely free of all of the distractions it's dealing with right now and my heart is completely healed for my breakup with Lisa. Things are getting better but I'm not there yet and I can't tell you when I will be there. I'm sorry." A couple of silent tears ran on down Brittany's face.

Santana wiped the tears away with her thumb. "It's ok. I want it to be amazing too. I want both of us to be ready." Santana gently kissed Brittany.

Brittany helped Santana with her exercises for the next half hour. Santana noticed how when Brittany helped her there wasn't as much pain as there was when the physical therapist worked on her shoulder.

"I need to get going. It's getting late and I've got a full day of clients tomorrow." Brittany was resting her head on Santana's shoulder while Santana was lying with her back against the headboard of her bed with pillows behind her back propping her up. Santana's left arm was holding Brittany close.

"You can stay you know. I love knowing you are in my bed." Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head.

"I love being in your bed with you too. I've got so much to do and I need to go back to my apartment tonight. I really want to stay but I can't." Brittany put her hand on Santana's chest where her heart is located. "You're broken heart is completely healed and all I feel is love in your heart now. We just have to wait until my broken heart is healed and the only thing in it is love. Right now the love is healing my heart but it isn't completely healed yet. When it is I'm all yours Santana."

Brittany looked at Santana with tears in eyes. Santana looked at Brittany with tears in her eyes too. In that moment Santana and Brittany were able to put name on the intense feeling they had been feeling. It's true love.


End file.
